


Home in Heaven

by ZanessaGaily



Series: Shingeki no Heaven [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Slightly OOC characters, Threesome - F/M/M, family au, first SNK fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanessaGaily/pseuds/ZanessaGaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keiichi Yeager dies suddenly and meets his parents and other family members for the first time in a heaven-like place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Well.. this is it. I didn't really want to post this, but I decided to just for fun. I'm not really looking for much. Eren and Levi are a little OOC, but not too much. They grow more into character in the later chapters. 
> 
> I wrote this story back in February and wrote a bunch of chapters before stopping and not returning to it. It's the first SnK fanfic I wrote.

A letter from my father, Eren Yeager, leaves me all the information about my family, more specifically my parents, that I needed. I hope that it would tell me so much. All I know is that he wrote it all while he was sick with The Fever. I can't remember him, and I wish I could. He sounded like a great man..

“What's that?” I looked at my new little sister who was pointing to the letter.

“It's a letter from my biological father.”

My parents died from The Fever also killed half of humanity, along with weakening our defenses against the Titans. While we were able to hide ourselves underground and all around the world, we're still in danger. It's easier to move around in smaller groups of about one hundred to three hundred people than two thousand to five thousand people.

“What were they like?” I looked at the letter and shrugged.

“I haven't fully read it yet. I'll let you know, though.” She nodded and skipped away, and I turned to the note and began to read it.

 

_Dear Keiichi,_

  
_By the time you are reading this, or if you are reading this, we are long gone. But I wanted to tell you everything about us so you wouldn't be left curious about us. It's a very long story; what happened before I met your father, what happened when I met your father, what I did with your father, and when you were born._

 

_Everything I can write up to present day. I've also included a journal of the days you were with us if you're interested in reading about that. But I guess I should start with this;_

_I'm sorry I cannot be there with you. The worst thing I've ever heard in my life was the doctor saying your father and I would not live to see your first birthday. But even if we're not here with you, maybe some of the advice I have and the stories I share can help you along the way – or I hope it can help you._

_I was born an only child. Up until I was around nine years old, I was. I met your Aunt Mikasa when I went with my dad to meet her. Her parents were killed and she was kidnapped. While my father went to get the Military Police, I went to look for her. I killed two of the guys who kidnapped her. Just when I thought that was it, a third guy almost killed me. But she saved me when I told her to fight. While murder is wrong, that's three less idiots from humanity, right? Around the same time, we met Armin who was our best friend. We saved him from a bunch of bullies. He was a smart man, and even if he wasn't as strong as us, he'd always tell me about things like the ocean and the world outside the walls._

_The same year, we were attacked by the titans. Like you might know, a Colossal and Armored titan breached the walls. It killed my mother, and my father disappeared before the incident. I never saw him again after that._

_The next years were hard; Armin lost his grandfather and we lost a lot of humanity's population. We enlisted in the military, and this was the year I met your mother. Before I get to that, I need to explain what happened to lead up to meeting her._

_Five years after the walls were breached, they were breached again. This time, many of us died. Including me. But after my death, I came back – as a Titan. I was a Titan shifter, just like many of my friends (who you will find out about sometime soon, I hope..). I managed to kill a bunch of Titans. Then, I met your father and your mother._

_Your father took me into his Squad in the Scouting Legion, where your mother was already. She was pregnant with you, and we decided to take him in. She died after your birth in the line of duty, and your father and I stopped working to take care of you._

_The next few months in Wall Sina were hell. People had “the fever” which killed many people. Your Aunt Mikasa died around the same time as all of my friends. Only the rich could afford the possible cure and necessary care._

_Your father and I got sick around the same time, but he was more sick and he was a little older than I was, therefore, weaker. We only got to spend a few weeks with you before he died. When he died, I was devastated. I cried for days. Everyone was already gone, and I was next. I couldn't find anyone to take care of you._

_When I feel like it's my time to go, I'll try and save you. I'll make sure you go to a good home. You're my baby; and there's no way I can let you live a life of poverty and disease when you can live a long and happy life._   
_I love you, son._

_Love,_   
_Eren Yeager_

 

I put the note down and looked at the envelope. There were pictures and there was a badge. I pulled out the badge and smiled. It was the Wings of Freedom – the Scouting Legion still wears it even today. I didn't know my parents were all in the Scouting Legion either. I was so happy to know that they have contributed to the win for humanity, even if they lost.

I pulled out the first picture and smiled. I recognized this face; it was my father – the one who wrote the note. On the back, it said “Top Ten of the 104th Trainee Squad” and the order. He was number 5. I put the picture down and looked through other pictures. It was of him and his friends, and then I stopped at one. My father was with a girl and an older man. I looked on the back. My mother was Petra Ral and my father was Captain Levi Ackerman.. My father was a Captain? Maybe the current Scouting Legion knows about him. The next picture had me in my father's arms, and then me in my other father's arms.

The further back I went, the sadder the pictures began to look. I started to cry when I found a picture of my other father's funeral. Then I saw me near the coffin. On the back of the picture, it was noted that my first word “Papa” was said right there and then.

The word “Papa” came out of my mouth before I could realize it. I looked up at the ceiling, as if it was heaven, and I began to cry harder. It was the last picture in the album.


	2. Scouting Legion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters this weekend and then no new chapter next week. Hope that's okay.

**Chapter 2: The Scouting Legion**

 

I get up the next morning still sitting at my desk. I put the album and letter away and get ready for school. I go down the stairs halfway and see a tall man and a lady both talking to my adoptive mother. I recognized her from one of the pictures, but I don't remember her name. However, while I recognize her, I don't recognize him.

“I-I don't have anyone living here who had parents in the Scouting Legion... you can ask them, but I wouldn't know.” I continued to walk down, and the woman looks at me.

“Hey, he looks like Eren! Right?” The woman looked at the man, then back at me.

“Ha! He does! Hey, do you know what your parents names are, or were?” I stared at them. The woman looked like she was in my father's squad, but maybe not. But I nodded, because I remembered their names.

“My father was.. Eren Yeager.. and my other father was called Levi Heichou.” The woman's eyes widened, then softened.

“His father...” The man turned to the woman. “Is that..?”

“Yes-it is!”

My adoptive mother stood in front of me. “Hold on.. who are you guys and what do you want with him?”

“Pardon us.. we're just.. happy to see Levi's son doing well.” She cleared her throat. “I'm Hange Zoë. I worked with his father for many years in the Scouting Legion. This is my assistant, Moblit.”

“His parents are long gone, ma'am... he has to go to school today..”

I bent down and reached into my bag, then looked through the photo album and picked out the picture. I looked at the woman in the picture, and then her. “You were my father's friend?”

“Yes, I was.”

“It's okay.” I pushed my adoptive mother away.

“You still have to go to school.”

I looked at her and made a face. “Can I please skip today? I'll go tomorrow and catch up, I promise!”

“Without an education, it's pointless to live!”

I hated this argument so much. Every week, it was the same thing. I did not want to get involved. “You can come to my room. Ignore her.”

“Don't try and sign my son up for something stupid like the Scouting Legion!” I rolled my eyes and went to my room. She is always going to say things like that.

 

 

 

“Sorry about her.. she doesn't understand anything. I just read the letter my father wrote..” I thought about it again and tried not to cry. “He said everyone else died... but you knew him?”

“Yes. You know how he's a Titan shifter?” I nodded. “I was the one who figured out a bunch of things about titan shifting. While we don't know how it is caused, we know what it can do. Your parents, all of them, made an amazing impact on humanity.”

“What were they like?” I didn't want to talk about Titans, unless that was her objective.

“Who would you like to hear about first?”

“Who you knew the longest...” She explained how he was originally a thug who lived underground, and was pretty much bribed by Commander Erwin to join the Scouting Legion. He was amazingly talented, and was better than everyone else in the entire Military. Then she told me about how he normally acted, but how caring he actually was. Then she handed me a new picture. It was of my fathers at the wedding.

“I also have more pictures, if you'd like to see them.” I looked at her and took the other pictures. As I went through them, I could see the happiness in my parents grow, and I could've cried. Then, I found my father's funeral pictures. I looked away and tried not to cry.

“Do you remember that day? You said your first word.. you made your father fall to the ground, he cried so hard. Everyone was so sad.. even me. Eren asked me later that day who should take care of you when he dies.. Everyone he knew was either in the military or dead.” I felt my heart drop. I couldn't imagine it, but then again, I was alone without family too. “His health was deteriorating slowly, up to the point where holding you was a hassle. He died a few weeks after your father.”

I held the pictures to my heart and started to cry. Even if I never knew them, their deaths were the worst thing compared to others. “It's not fair! They didn't deserve to get sick! Why couldn't anyone in the military get the medicine?”

“You don't know? The Fever came from outside the walls. They blamed the military and stopped everyone from giving it to us.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keiichi is a cry baby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for the most OOC these guys will be.. I think.  
> Flashbacks ahead. :o

**Chapter 3: Everyone's Dying**

 

 

_“_ _Levi, he's crying again..” Eren started coughing again, and Levi got up and blew his nose. “Holy crap.. this hurts.”_

_  
“I.. I got him.” He stumbled to the crib and picked him up. “...I hope he doesn't get sick..” He looked at Keiichi and put his forehead to his. “There, there..” Then there was a ring. “Eren!” _

 

 

_“Got it!” Eren got up and almost fell over getting the door. He opened it and saw Mikasa and Armin. He let them in and closed the door behind him before opening a window._

 

 

_“Where's Keiichi?” Mikasa asked, looking around. “Is he.. sick?”_

 

 

_“No.. he's fine.. I'll go get him..”_ _Levi came down with Keiichi and handed him to Eren before going to the bathroom._

 

 

_“Everyone's so sick.. and he's not.” Mikasa put her hands out and took Keiichi. Keiichi looked at her and touched her cheeks. “He's so tiny.. and he's so warm.” She pulled him into her shoulder and cuddled him. “I'll miss him so much..”_

 

 

_“I'll miss him too..” Eren started to cry. “My poor child..”_

 

 

_“At least he won't be alone. You've picked someone out, right?” Eren shook his head and Mikasa sighed. “You better hurry up.. if he doesn't have a home, you know what the Military Police will do...”_

 

 

_“I-I know.. I just haven't had the time to really look for a home for him..” Eren sat down and started coughing again._

 

 

_“How bad is it?” Armin asked, sitting next to him. While he looked better than the others, he was extremely pale and his hair lost a lot of color._

 

 

_“It hurts to breathe... Levi stumbles around.” Mikasa sat down and put Keiichi back on his lap before starting to cough._

 

 

_Armin looked at Keiichi who was playing with his father's basement's key and sighed. “I didn't think it'd be so soon.” Keiichi looked at him and put his hand out. Armin smiled sadly and took his hand._

 

 

_“I didn't think death felt so awful..” Eren put his head on his son's. “I probably won't even live to see my son take his first steps or talk..”_

 

 

_“_ _But.. now what we came here to tell you..” Mikasa sat up and looked at Eren. “Jean passed away last night.”_

 

 

_Eren had tears in his eyes and his heart began to ache. “Oh God..”_

 

 

_“I watched him.. He wasn't taking it as bad as we normally know him to take death.. he was smiling.. and right before he died, I swear I heard him call out 'Marco'.” She hid her tears. “Then he was gone.”_

 

 

_“How come you watched? I know you hate that stuff..”_

 

 

_“He asked me to.” Mikasa started coughing and she rubbed her forehead. “I hate this.. I hate it so much..” Keiichi looked at Mikasa and tried to offer a smile. A few tears fell down her cheeks as she pat Keiichi's head._

 

 

_“Maybe one day he'll be able to see outside the walls with no danger._ _He'll see the ocean and the mountains..” Keiichi turned to him and Armin smiled. “Maybe he'll even see the sunrise and sunset on those mountains.. Or maybe the Aurora Borealis..”_

 

 

_“Aurora what?” Armin took out a picture of the Aurora Borealis._

 

 

_“It's the most beautiful thing, huh? You only see it up north.” Keiichi's eyes widened and he smiled. “_ _Here. I have another picture at home.” Armin gave it to Keiichi and he smiled widely at Armin._

 

_Eren kissed Keiichi's head and_ _smiled. “Ma_ _y_ _be he will see it once day._

 

 

_“Mikasa died last night.” Armin was already sobbing. Eren fell to his knees and screamed, startling Keiichi._ _Levi entered the room and looked at them._

 

 

_“Eren?”_

 

 

_“Mikasa's gone!” He curled up and continued to cry. Keiichi looked at his dad, then his father. Levi bent down and picked him up carefully, then put him down. Keiichi crawled over to Eren and Armin, then looked at them both. Eren looked at Keiichi when he felt his hands on his knees. He pulled him right to his chest and rocked him in his arms, still crying just as hard._ _Keiichi put his hands on his dad's and rested in his arms._

 

 

_“Armin.. he's gone.. everyone I know and love are gone..” Eren looked at Keiichi and Levi. Levi looked at Keiichi's hands and wiped them clean._

 

 

_“I'll probably be next.” Keiichi smiled at Levi and then put his hands up. “I'm much older than you.”_

 

 

_“I can't lose you.” Eren was on the verge of crying again, and Levi looked at him._

 

 

_“If I could control it, I would live. But I'm not that young anymore. But while you're still here, why don't you find a place for Keiichi to live when you it's your time?”_

 

 

_“I'm trying to.. but all the people I've found so far sound awful..” Eren sat down and kissed Keiichi's hand. Keiichi laughed and put a kiss on his other hand and pat Eren's cheek. Eren took his hand. “I'll find one for him.. before I die..”_

 

 

_“Keiichi, wake up, please..” Eren looked at his dying husband and back at his son. “Come on..” Keiichi looked at him and Eren walked over to the bed. “Here, I got him to wake up..”_

 

 

_Levi looked at his son and sat up carefully. “Hey, little man..” Eren put him on his lap, and Keiichi looked at his father. “I love you so much.. I hope in some time, you'll be a great man..” Keiichi's never heard words like this from anyone. He smiled at Levi. “That smile..” Levi pulled him up and kissed his cheek, then looked away and started coughing again. “Eren,” Eren pulled Keiichi off his lap and kissed Levi. Levi kissed back weakly, then pulled away. “Find him a home.”_

 

 

_“I will.. I promise..” Eren took Levi's hand and started to cry. “I love you.”_

 

 

_“Yeah.. I love you, too.” Levi moved to lie down on the bed, and Keiichi and Eren sat and watched him take his final breath._

 

 

_“Goodbye, Levi..” Eren said, starting to cry._

 

 

 

_The funeral was long, and everyone in attendance was either crying or could not cry because they were “tough”. Eren brought_ _Keiichi to the open coffin. Keiichi looked at Levi, then put his hand on him._

 

 

_“Papa...” Eren fell to his knees and started sobbing._

 

 

 

_“I'm done with these letters.” Eren looked at Keiichi who was staring at a picture of Levi and a picture of the Aurora Borealis. “Keiichi,” he looked at his dad and smiled. “Wanna go out?”_

 

 

_He held him on his back, looking for a person. He knew he was going to die soon._

 

 

_“_ _Sir? Are you alright?” A woman noticed how he was panting, and Eren looked at her._

 

 

_“Y-yeah.. I'm just.. trying to find a home for my son.” Keiichi felt something off about Eren's heartbeat – the sound he came to love._ _He pat Eren's chest and Eren looked at him. “Hey, I'm alright right now.” Keiichi smiled and Eren weakly smiled back._

 

 

_“Well, have you found him a home yet?” Eren looked back at her and shook his head. “How much time do you think you have left?”_

 

 

_“Maybe a few days.. at most, a week.” Eren started to cough again, and the woman looked at him for a while._

 

 

_“Normally, I don't make offers anymore.. but I have six already living with me. If he still needs a home by the time you think it's over,” She took out a card and handed it to him. “There's my address..” Before Eren could thank her, she walked away._

 

 

_“Daddy?” Keiichi looked at the card and back at Eren._

 

 

_“Yeah, buddy? I'm right here.” Eren kissed his head and continued walking around. Then he sat down and looked at Keiichi who was falling asleep. “Falling asleep on daddy?” Keiichi looked at him and he smiled. “Go ahead, buddy.” He watched him fall asleep and then looked at the address for the home. “Maybe...”_

 

 

 

_Eren was walking to the home, and he was right at the door. He gave it a few knocks, and then it opened._

 

 

_“Oh, it's you. How's everything going?”_ _She let him in and Eren sighed._

 

 

_“I think the day is coming.. The last thing my husband wanted was for him to get a home before I died.” Keiichi looked at the woman and back at Eren. “So.. tell me about yourself.”_

 

 

_“My parents died a while ago, and I was left with a lot of money.. enough to move me to Wall Sina in Stohess District and get myself vaccinated. Since then, I've been adopting kids. I've adopted five, and one is my own. His father died on a Survey Corps expedition outside the walls.” They were now sitting. “I've vaccinated all the kids too, and everyone's very kind to each other. The eldest is so supportive. The third one is very smart, so he helps out with homework when I can't help them.. we've got enough here to keep the kids calm and happy, and that's all I really want.”_

 

 

_Eren looked at Keiichi who was playing with the strings on his shirt. “I think this has to be his home.”_

 

 

_“Alright. Let me get the papers..” She got up and Keiichi looked at him right when Eren looked back at him._

 

 

_“Hey, I got you a home.. a home nice enough to live in.. one that you'll be safe in.” Keiichi smiled at Eren, and Eren smiled back._

 

 

_After Eren signed the papers, he asked for just another hour with Keiichi. He sat outside on the porch with him._

 

 

_“Daddy?” Keiichi looked up at Eren and Eren started coughing again. “Daddy?”_

 

 

_“Yes, son?” Eren looked at him and Keiichi put his hands on his chest. “My heart? What about it?” Keiichi frowned and put his hand on his lips and put them on Eren's. He laughed, his laugh so weak, and he smiled at Keiichi. “I love you too,” He looked at the woman who came outside and looked at him. “Uh, if I die before the hour is up, this is who you contact..” He gave her a card and she nodded and went back inside._

 

 

_“Daddy?” Eren snuggled Keiichi in his arms and started to cry._

 

 

_“I don't wanna leave you either.. but the time.. it's coming..” He looked up at the night sky and Keiichi began to cry. “I love you, Keiichi.” Keiichi noticed the change in his heartbeat. His heart beat came to a halt, and Keiichi began wailing._

 

 

_“DADDY!”_

 

 

~~

 

 

I woke up to my adoptive mother who was on my bed, rubbing my back. I looked at her and she looked at me.

 

“Keiichi.. there's something we need to talk about.. Come downstairs, alright?” I nodded and watched her leave, then looked at the desk. I realized the picture of my parents, my dads and my mother, were in a picture frame. I got up and picked it up, then took the bag and walked downstairs. My mother was sitting at a table, playing with her hands. When she saw me, she was holding something else. I sat down and she handed it to me.

 

“What's this?” I was looking at the picture, and there was an x-ray scan of a head, and a big clump inside of it. She started to cry, and I got up and sat next to her.

 

“That clump.. it's some strange and new deadly disease they found.. and that head.. looks similar to mine.” I didn't really understand why she was crying. “The doctors said I have, at most, seven more months left to live.”

 

“You're gonna die?” What am I supposed to do? “Mo-”

 

“You have to enlist this year.. that's the only way you can be safe. I know I've always said to never join, but you're going to die if I die.. your dad wanted you to have a place to be safe. I've been able to provide that to you for almost seven years.. now it's time for you to grow up and go.”

 

 

 

 

I never wanted to be in the Military. It scares me. Especially the Titans. I could try and get in the Top 10 to be in the Military Police and live in the walls, but I'm not that skilled. I'm not like my parents. I'm not brave. 

I'm  _scared_.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy foreshadowing in terms of death, I guess. I don't know; I may take this story down and do some serious editing first. We'll see.   
> I've got a better story in the works. I'll finish it before I post it though. Then a couple of one-shots here and there.. y'know.   
> Thanks for reading.. I guess. 
> 
> I'm zanessagaily on tumblr if you ever need my b00ty. ;)


	4. New Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason the writing is bad. I promise it gets better.

I looked around at the place I was in. It was light, but it was like home.. except it wasn't. I felt comfort I felt safety, but I don't understand where I was. I was alone in this room too. I pat the surface I heard footsteps and I got up and hid under the bed I was lying in. The door opened, and a deep voice said,

 

“I swear, he was just here..” I heard the footsteps get closer. I braced myself. “There he is...” I looked up and the blond man bent down and looked at me. “Hello.” I could only look at him. While there was a sense of familiarity, I couldn't put his face to any name.

 

“Who are you? A-and where am I?” He turned around and I saw the Wings of Freedom on his back. My eyes widened and I got out from under the bed. “You're in the Military!”

 

“I was.” He looked back at me. “So were your parents, correct?” I nodded. “I'm Commander..well, Former Commander Erwin Smith. I worked with your parents when they were in the Survey Corps.”

 

“Really?” He nodded. Then, I made a face and looked around. “So where am I?”

 

“Well.. unfortunately, you're... dead.” he said it like it was nothing.

 

Wait - I'm _dead?_   How did I even die?? What did I die from? The Fever? Was I killed? Did I die from old age? No, I'm still young.. in this body, at least. Maybe I really am old and I just lost track of time??

I stared at him, then looked around. “Right now, you're in what they call 'The Awakening Home'. Dead people rise up and wake here in rooms like these. Follow me,” I followed him out the room and looked around. A bunch of people seemed to be reunited with others. “This is the 'Meeting Room'. He lead me to the door and took me outside. It was like a city. I looked at him. “This is outside of it. We can go anywhere. To the area with the burning rocks that spew out of the mountains, the place where cold rain sticks to the ground.. anywhere..” 

 

“Do you know if my parents are here?” I looked up at him and he nodded. “Where are they?” He looked around then back at me.

 

“I don't know their current location, but you should wait for them.” I frowned and walked back inside. “Last time I spoke to your parents, they were going where it's a lot warmer. That's all I know.”

 

 

 

 

I didn't want to wait. I planned to sneak out as soon as he wasn't looking. It took a while, I waited anxiously for him to look away. Finally, he turned away, and I left. I ran into something like a city. It was dark in the sky, but this city was well lit. People were inside buildings, but many were still walking. I got tired of looking for my parents after many fail attempts, so I sat down on a bench. Two girls were skipping around, and then one saw me and they walked over.

 

“Hi! I haven't seen you here before!” The girl with the brown hair smiled. “What's your name?” I wasn't sure if I could trust them..

 

“Keiichi.”

 

“Keiichi what?” The brown-haired girl cocked her head to the side and widened her eyes.

 

“Keiichi Yeager.” I used my dad's last name since I had no clue what my father's last name was.

 

“I'm Yuki and this is my sister Misae.” I nodded my head and they both sat down. The blonde one looked like she was thinking – Misae.

 

“Yeager.. where have I heard that before?”

 

“Isn't the doctor's name.. um.. Grisha Yeager?” That wasn't my father's name.. maybe it was my grandfather's? “I think so..”

 

“Yeah, I think so too. Hey, Keiichi, what's your dad's name?”

 

“Eren.”

 

“Oh, that's his son!”

 

“Do you know where my dad is?”

 

“No.. I only met Doctor Yeager.” We were all silent, and then some bells rang.

 

“Well, we have to go home now.” Misae got up. “Nice to meet you, Keiichi.” Both of them left, and I looked around for my dad, or someone I knew.

 

I got to a big building, and I sat on the stairs and sighed. I should've stayed at the building and waited.

 

And now I am forced to find them myself or wait an eternity for them to find me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short. ;A;  
> Thanks for reading


	5. Finding Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE OOC CHARACTERS \O/  
> also very important characters are met \O/

“He's asleep.”

 

“How long has he been here?”

 

“I don't know.. he could've been here all night.. What do we do?”

 

“Maybe he should go to the doctor?”

 

“Yeah.. he should.” I felt someone touch me and lift me up, and I started to move to get out of their grip. “Calm down, kid. We're just going to the doctor.”

 

“Tell us your name.” I looked at them, and they looked _way_ too familiar. I've seen them somewhere.. freckles... undercut...

 

“Keiichi... Keiichi Yeager.” They stopped walking, and both of them looked at me.

 

“Hey, this is Eren's son, isn't it?” The freckled guy holding me looked at his friend, then back at me. He put me down and I rubbed my eyes and looked around. It was daytime again. Maybe I can find them..

 

“Do you know where my dad is?” I asked, looking at them.

 

“Well, I don't know where your dad is. But I do know where your aunt is.”

 

“Didn't Mikasa come back from finding her parents?”

 

“Excuse me? Who are you guys?”

 

The guy who had freckles smiled. “I'm Marco, and this is Jean. We were trainees with your dad.” My eyes widen and I smiled.

 

“You guys knew my dad? Did you know my father or my mother?”

 

“I didn't live long enough to meet them,” Marco shook his head and Jean shook his head too.

 

“Never really got to know him. Died before I could... Let's go find Mikasa and see if she knows where Eren is.” They took me to a house that was a bit further away from where I was. My feet _hurt_.

 

“Mikasa? Are you here?” Jean was knocking on the door, and I could see a head peak out a window.

 

“What do you want, Jean? It's not even nine o'clock!” She was much more familiar. “I don't work for another three hours..”

 

“Oi, Mikasa! We have a visitor!” She rolled her eyes. “If you're not gonna help, do you know where Eren is?”

 

“Eren? He's with Levi. I don't know where they are.” Then she shut her window.

 

“She's coming down...” Jean said, nudging me slightly. The door opened and she glared at him, then looked at me. “Who's this?”

 

“Go on, kid.”

 

I looked at her – my aunt, who I have never really met, and took a deep breath. “I'm Keiichi Yeager.”

 

Her eyes widened and she gasped. “He died?”

 

“Apparently..”

 

“How did you die? When did you die?”

 

“I.. I don't remember.. I haven't been here long...”

 

“I know that Petra went to follow his group and watch over him, but I don't know where Levi and Eren went.” She looked at me. “Are you hungry?” I nodded. “I'll take him. You guys go... do whatever you were doing.”

 

“Alright. Bye Keiichi! Good luck finding your parents!” Marco pat my head and walked away with Jean. I looked at my Aunt and she bent down and made a face that could be a smile, but I'm not sure what it actually was..

 

“It's been so long since I've seen you..” She let me into the house, and it had a cozy and warm feeling immediately. I looked around - it was nice. “How has everything been going?”

 

“It's okay.” She took me to the kitchen and started to make something. “You have to eat here?”

 

“No, you don't. But if you want more energy, you have to.” She started to make something, and I sat and watched.

 

“So.. what's.. this place like?”

 

“Well, first off, it's not hell, which is... nice to know.. but it's not heaven, or whatever a nicer place is. It's a resting place. Everyone who has died, that is good, is here. We have rules to follow, like no fighting.. stuff like that..”

 

“What happens if you do?”

 

“Well, while it's pretty unclear what happens, I _assume_ you go to hell where you burn in pain for all eternity.” She finished the food and put it on a plate for me. “Where did you sleep last night?”

 

“I dunno.. some big building. It was far from here.” I started eating, and it was really good. When I finished, I smiled. “That was good!”

 

“Good.” She got up and took my plate, then threw them into her sink and turned on the water, then shut it off. “Let's go find your father.”

 

 

 

We walked in a city like area, and there were tons of people. No one here was familiar, and it scared me. But Aunt Mikasa was kind enough to hold on to me. Then she stopped and walked into a building, tugging me along.

 

“Oi, Mikasa!” I saw a blond guy - hair up to his ears with big blue eyes, who looked the most familiar out of everyone I've met, walk up to her. “Who's this?” He looked at me, and he smiled.

 

“It's Keiichi.” His eyes then widened, and he looked at Mikasa.

 

“He died?” She nodded. Why is that the first question to be asked? Is that really all people care about?? “Eren just went back to check on him!”

 

“Does he know their group was moving?”

 

“Nope.”

 

I was so confused. I didn't understand anything that was going on. “Check on me?”

 

“You see, here, we can watch over our loved ones from below. Your parents have always watched over you. Recently, they went on vacation, and they just came back.” Mikasa explained, then she looked back at the blond guy. “His mother knows, but Eren and Levi don't.”

 

“You should find them.”

 

“I don't know where to look. I'm taking the day off to find them. You know the area better than I do anyways.”

 

He sighed and nodded. “Alright.” He went into a room and I looked at Mikasa.

 

“Who's that?”

 

“Armin Alert. He and your dad were close friends. The three of us were... He's the smartest guy around town. One day, when you were a little baby, he gave you a picture of the Aurora Borealis. You loved that picture so much that you even kissed it. But I guess you don't remember.”

 

“I still have the picture.” I told her. She only pat my head and looked back Armin when he came out.

 

“I managed to get the rest of the day off. Let's go.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> much sorry for the OOC characters; forgive me.


	6. One Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah finally.. this one..

We went to this empty space, and it was so quiet. Some people had their heads in the clouds (literally), some were smiling, and others were crying. I saw a woman with ginger..ish hair, sitting, rocking, and crying. It sort of hurt to watch, which makes sense since... she is indeed my mother. I mean, it should hurt in general but.. it hurts more because it's my mother.. that makes sense.. I think..

 

“There she is,” Armin pointed out. Mikasa looked and nodded. I was never so nervous until now. Even when they told me to go, I couldn't bring myself to do it.

 

“Do you want me to call her over?” I shook my head. “Then go and talk to her. She's probably worried sick.” I started to walk, and as I got closer, I began to worry that she wouldn't believe I was Keiichi, her son. I didn't even know what to say.. Do I say, 'Hi, mom.'? Do I touch her shoulder? Do I sit by her and wait for her to feel my presence?

 

But she looked up before I was even close. I stopped walking and my eyes widened. Crap. I'm not prepared yet! She stared at me, then looked away. Did she not recognize me? I took another step, and I could hear her say,

 

“This is definitely a dream...” I took another step, and she looked again. “What? Are you here to send me to hell?”

 

“N-no..” I stopped walking and stared at her. This is not how I thought meeting my mother would be like.

 

“Why do you look like... oh my God..” She stopped talking, and it looked like she stopped breathing too. Then she stood up and stared at me. “I was so worried..” I couldn't say anything, and she smiled. “I'm sorry, Keiichi. Forgive me if I scared you. I thought I lost you.”

 

“It-It's okay...” I couldn't even call her 'mom' or anything; it made me uncomfortable. She walked to me and pulled me into her arms. She smelled like honey and flowers. Her hair is so soft too. Maybe I should hug back. I put my arms around her and I felt her grip on me tighten. I would only complain if I knew her for years, but I didn't. She pulled away and looked at me.

 

“How did you die?”

 

“I-I don't remember..”

 

“How long have you been here?”

 

“I-It's my second day...” She stood up and looked at Armin and Aunt Mikasa.

 

“Go find his father. I have to go to work soon...” She gave me one more hug and a kiss on my head, then pat it. “I'll see you soon, Keiichi. I promise.”

 

“Bye, mom!” I walked back to Aunt Mikasa and Armin who walked with me, all around.

 

 

It was getting late, and I was getting tired.

 

“I'll take him back to my place..” Aunt Mikasa said to Armin. He nodded then pat my head.

 

“It was nice to see you again, Keiichi. I hope to see you soon.” Then we parted ways.

 

 

_“Where's your mommy and daddy, kid?”_

 

 

_“They're not here.”_

 

 

_“Well, you know what we have to do.. right?” The military police officer took out a knife and stabbed me. Once, twice, three time, again and again._

 

 

_“Sorry kid. Rules are rules... another less mouth to feed is another meal for us, anyways..”_

 

 

I woke up and I saw it was still nighttime. I looked around and noticed I was still in Aunt Mikasa's house, on her couch. She asked me to sleep on her bed while she slept on the couch, but I told her I can handle the couch. It was a nice couch anyways...

 

I heard footsteps and I saw her with a candle. “Are you alright? I heard you crying.”

 

“I'm o-okay.” I didn't realize I was crying. “I remember how I died..” She walked over and sat next to me. “When my adoptive mother died, they found me in my house alone.”

 

“Who's they?”

 

“The Military Police.. then a guy stabbed me several times.. and then I was dead.” She pat my head and I sighed. “It hurts.”

 

“What hurts?”

 

“My chest. That's where the last stab was..”

 

She sighed and looked at the time. “Sorry to hear about that.. but.. try going back to sleep. We can try looking for your parents again tomorrow.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay for meeting mommy.   
> sorry about strange Petra..
> 
> zanessagaily on tumblr if you wanna talk ;)


	7. Armin Alert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay.. more of this! :'D

“If you want, you can hang out by the playground. I'm almost finished.” I walked outside with her permission and sat on the bench. A bunch of other kids were playing, but I wasn't interested. Then two kids came up to me.

 

At first, I thought they'd be friendly, so I gave them a smile. Unfortunately, I was wrong. The bigger kid started to tease me. “You look like a wimp.” Was the first thing he said to me. I wouldn't have been offended if he wasn't such a big kid.

 

“He probably is.. acting like he's a tough boy. Did your momma tell you that?” Both of them laughed, and I looked at them. They were still laughing at me.

 

“How about you leave me alone?”

 

“Aw, what's the little baby gonna do? Is he gonna fight back?” The older guy pushed me, and the other guy kicked me, and they both continued to laugh. I got up and they pushed me back down. “Where do you think you're going? Huh?”

 

“Leave me alone!”

 

“Aw, he sounds like a baby too.” The older guy leaned down and pinched my cheek. “What are you gonna do now? Go home and cry to your mommy?” They both started to laugh at me.

 

I got up and tried to go back inside, but the other guy tripped me and I fell into the sand. Then he stepped on my head and held me down. It hurt to breathe or see. I tried to fight back, but they were stronger. Much stronger. I think my parents would be disappointed.

 

“Hey! Leave him alone!” I heard an older voice call out. I felt the hand get taken off my head, and I heard them run away. “Sick kids. What the hell is wrong with them?” I felt myself get lifted up, and I felt a hand wiping my face. “Hey, hey, kid.” I didn't want to open my eyes. I knew the sand would get into them.

 

“Keiichi!” I heard Aunt Mikasa come towards me. “Hey, what happened?”

 

“Two of the parentless kids came back and I saw one of them holding his head in the sand.” I felt another hand in my hair, and then on my face again.

 

“Keiichi, are you alright?” I slowly opened my eyes and looked at her. “Looks alright..”

 

“I wanna find my parents.” I said, trying not to cry. Aunt Mikasa got up and helped me up, and we left. I very badly wanted my fathers so I can lie in their arms and cry.

 

 

 

“Couldn't find them yet?” Armin asked, seeing me and Aunt Mikasa walk through the door. She shook her head and let go of my hand.

 

“He got beat up at my job today. I can't take care of him right now; those punks might come back.”

 

“So you're leaving him with me? I have no-”

 

“Bye Keiichi.” She bent down and kissed my head and left. I looked at Armin and he looked panicked.

 

“What's wrong?” I asked him, walking towards him.

 

“I've never looked over a child before. I'm not sure what you're like either, or what you like.” He stood up. “It's getting dark. I guess we should head back home, huh? Are you hungry?”

  
“I don't know..” He took me outside, and it was cold all of a sudden. I stayed close to him, hoping to find warmth. There was little, but it would suffice.

“Here we are,” We weren't that far away from it. He opened the door and walked up the stairs. “It's my small little apartment. Downstairs is some other guy. But, this is all mine.”

  
“It's warm in here.” I smiled.

 

“I guess so. I can't really tell.” He looked at me. “What to do.. what to do..”

  
“Tell me about the Aurora Borealis!” His eyes widened.

 

“Y-you remember t-”

 

“I looked at that picture everyday and took it with me everywhere.” I smiled. “The picture I had never left my side. I even hung it on my wall when I was home. It was so pretty!”

 

He smiled and motioned me to walk with him to another room. I followed him and he took me into what looked like a book room. It was even warmer in here. It almost felt like home.

 

 

 

He showed me what they were, and how they came about. Then I asked him if we could ever go see one.

 

“We can go see one, but I'm sure you're more focused on meeting your parents first, right?” I nodded slowly. “Alright. Let's get some sleep, and tomorrow we can look for them.”

 

 

It's so much warmer in the daytime. Armin and I were walking around the city. I'm not sure what he's looking for. Then the place became more familiar. This is where I ran. Then, we went into that building again.

 

“Commander Erwin?” I hid behind Armin when I saw Commander Erwin turn from his work. “Did Eren or Levi come at all?”

 

“You're here for the kid too? They came last night, but Levi got angry and stormed off.”

 

“Do they know he's dead?”

 

“They asked me if he's come through. Because he ran off, I didn't know whether he was sent to hell or not. So I didn't tell them.”

 

“Do you know where they went?” I think he shook his head. “Thanks anyways.” We left. “Are you scared of him?”

 

“I ran away, and he's really tall.” Armin pat my head and sighed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope Armin's not too OOC.


	8. Second Down

 

I've been with Armin for a week now. I'm almost used to it. The search for my fathers has been the hardest search ever. I'm ready to sit and wait for them to come find me at this rate.

 

“Maybe we should find your mother again?” Armin was carrying me on his back. He claimed I wasn't that heavy, but I have no memory of him not being exhausted after carrying heavy books. “Maybe your father has bumped into her?”

 

“Then what?”

 

“Maybe she knows where he might have gone.” He's trying really hard, but I can tell he also has no clue on what to do.

 

“Maybe we should lead them somewhere and wait there. Like.. maybe we should go see the Aurora Borealis and hope they meet us there.” He stopped walking, and I can tell he's thinking.

 

“That's not a bad idea.. of course, there's just one tiny problem.. we're nowhere near it. We won't find you parents fast by doing that.”

 

“Please??” He sighed, then laughed.

 

“I guess we can try it.”

 

 

 

It's almost been a month. We made it up north, and we saw the Aurora Borealis. Apparently, there was a group of people who come up every so often and watch it, then take pictures of the lights. While I was glad there were so many people around us and while I enjoyed seeing these lights, I haven't seen anyone I knew. Armin didn't look like he's seen anyone either.

 

Then, I woke up to Armin yelling. At first, I thought he was in trouble, so I ran out the door like an idiot. Then I stopped and saw the most familiar face ever.

 

“Armin, don't you know that when you see _my son_ you stay in one place? It took forever to try and find him!” My dad. He was yelling at Armin.

 

“Well he's fine! We tried to find you guys, too. He's met his mother, Mikasa, Jean, and Marco. Right now, he's inside the house sleeping. Maybe we-”

 

There was a look inside my dad's eyes that scared me. I was never so scared of my anyone before now, and I never thought I'd be scared of my father.. ever. I slowly stepped away, and when I saw him grab Armin, I ran inside the house and hid in the small closet. It's dark and smelly, and the floor was wet from all the snow on the ground, but because it's so tight in here, I know I'm safe. Or I hope.

 

“Keiichi? Where did you go?” Armin was calling me, but I hid in the closet. I tried to hide my cries, but I couldn't help it.

 

It's not the first time I've been scared by someone anyways. My mother scared me too. If my dad was scary, what about my father? In pictures, he looked intimidating. Then seeing how my dad and mom didn't look scary and ended up being scary, how was I supposed to-

 

The closet door opened and I stopped breathing and crying. I held my breath for as long as I could. Until I felt eyes on me. I wanted to pretend they weren't there, but the hand on me scared me, and I screamed.

 

“There you are. Eren, I found him!” He looked at me. “What's wrong?”

 

“I changed my mind. I don't wanna meet him...” His smile faded.

 

“Why not?”

 

“He's scary.”

 

“What? No he's not.”

 

“I saw him yelling at you outside.” I felt like crying again. Armin cocked his head to the side, then nodded.

 

“He didn't hurt me. I don't know how much you saw, but he was so worried about you. He thought that you might've gotten into a fight and got sent to hell or got snatched up by some nasty men.. He was upset at me for not staying home. Wouldn't you be too?” I didn't answer. “He's coming.” I reluctantly got out of the closet and hid behind Armin. At least he let me.

 

“Keiichi?” I looked at my dad, and his eyes were wide.

 

“Eren,” He stopped him from moving, and his eyes moved from me. “He saw you grab my shirt outside, and he got... really scared.”

 

“Is that true, Keiichi?” I didn't answer; I turned my head, too scared to even look at him. “I'm sorry if I scared you. I was so worried about you, so I was mad at him for taking you so far away from me.” I looked at him and he was looking at me. I was uncomfortable under his stare. I'm not sure why I was all of a sudden feeling so nervous, but I was.

 

“Are you going to hurt me, too?” I didn't realize that this is what I was scared of until I said it. Dad's eyes widened and he shook his head.

 

“Never. I could never. I love you way too much. If I ever hurt you, I'd send myself to hell.” If he was willing to send himself to hell for me, then I guess I have nothing to be scared of...right? “Keiichi?”

 

Why was it that at that moment I remembered the letter he wrote me? The letter he wrote me about love.. he said he'd love me until he can't love me anymore, and that his love for me will last forever because he'll always be with me. I didn't know how powerful those words could be, and how much they could mean to me, until this very moment.

 

“Keiichi? Are you okay?” I didn't answer him, but it looks like he was going to curl into a ball and cry himself to death.. if he could die again. Maybe I should just run to him and hug him? Maybe I should slowly approach him?

 

Yeah, I'll do that.

 

Slowly, I backed away from Armin and started walking to my dad. He had his arms open, and he was waiting for me. Then, I started to cry. This was really happening, huh? I was really getting to meet my dad? Then, I was right in front of him. He wrapped his arms around me and I buried my head into his shoulder.

 

“I missed you so much, Keiichi..” I heard my dad crying, and I started to cry even harder than before.

 

“I missed you too, daddy.” I could feel all the weight being lifted off my shoulders and all the darkness disappeared.

 

 

 

It was late at night, and we were all getting ready for bed. But it was so windy and it made weird and scary noises, so I didn't want to sleep alone. But I didn't want to ask my dad if I could sleep with him... that was so weird.

 

We were talking, and he was really nice to me. I felt bad for being hesitant to hug him, because he really wasn't that scary. He told me a lot of things about my father. But I was tired, and cold.

 

“Keiichi? Are you tired?” I nodded and he pulled me into his arms. “When you were a little baby, you'd always sleep on my chest or in my arms. Your father was such a rough sleeper, so I didn't want him to drop you on the floor when he tossed and turned.” He kissed my forehead. “Goodnight, baby. I'll see you in the morning.”

 

“Y-you don't mind me sleeping here?” He shook his head and I smiled. “Okay.”

 

 

 

I woke up and heard my dad still sleeping. I looked at him and he looked like he was happy. I wonder how he slept before he found us. I leaned my head on his chest and curled up in his arms. I heard his heartbeat, and the sound was so familiar. I smiled at it.

 

A while later, he woke up. “Keiichi?” I looked at him and he smiled. “Good.. that wasn't a dream.” He hugged me a bit tighter and then pulled away. “How was your rest?”

 

“Good.” He kissed my head and got up. I looked at Armin who was still sleeping. I didn't want to leave him alone.

 

 

“You're not coming with us?” I asked Armin, and he shook his head. I had gotten so attached to him, so it wasn't surprising when I felt tears in my eyes.

 

“Don't worry. We'll see each other again, right?” Armin bent down in front of me and I looked down. He pat my head and I whimpered. “You get to be with your parents now. How does that feel? Don't worry about me; I'll be fine.”

 

“I'll miss you.” I didn't hesitate to hug him. “Thank you for bringing me here, and for everything.”

 

He hugged me back, then pulled away. “We'll see each other again, so there's no need to cry.” I nodded and wiped my tears. “Maybe someday we can convince your parents to come up here.”

 

“I don't know about that one, Armin. Levi's a clean freak and hates the snow.” I looked at my dad who came into the room. At first, I thought he was serious, but he had a huge smile on his face. “Thanks for taking care of him.”

 

“He's a good kid.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah... OOC Eren.. nice. He'll get better later.. Trust me, I read ahead. ;)  
> Chapters start to get better after chapter 10 and the climax is around 13-20..


	9. Chapter 9

“Did you really mean what you said the other day about Papa not liking the snow?” I had to ask. I really loved the snow, but I didn't wanna do or touch anything he hated.

 

“Your father is... an obsessive clean freak. Any given day, even when the house is clean, he finds something to clean. He hates the snow because of how much he has to do to shovel the sidewalk and driveway. He also hates the mess I sometimes leave if I don't wipe my feet all the way near the front door.” He stopped and looked both ways before crossing. “But if everything's nice and clean, then he's a really nice man.”

 

“Does he know I'm dead?” He nodded, and I sighed. “How did he react?”

 

“He... he didn't believe it. I know that deep inside he knows that you're dead, but he went to try to find your group. I'm not sure when we'll see him, though.” Then it was quiet. “Hey, Keiichi? How did you die?”

 

“My adoptive ma' died and... I think they found me alone.”

 

“Who's they?”

 

“The Military Police. One guy stabbed me to death and the other guy told me that 'Rules are rules'.” He sighed and put me down, then turned to me.

 

“I'm sorry that happened to you.”

 

“Why are you apologizing?”

 

“You were killed, and maybe it's my fault for not watching over you at that time.” He looked like he was going to cry again. I shook my head.

 

“It's not your fault. If a wolf left her pup behind to get the pup food and the pup gets killed, is it the wolf's fault for leaving to feed her child?” He shook his head then smiled.

 

“You're a smart kid. Your father will be very happy to see that.” He let me get on his back again and we continued walking. We walked to a restaurant and he took me inside. The place wasn't too packed, but we had to wait. “What did you and Armin do while you waited?”

 

“We studied the stars and watched the Aurora Borealis. It was so much fun! We even learned about some of the animals that live in the north – like Polar Bears! They're so big!” I began to go on and on about them, but he just smiled.

 

 

 

“It's just a train.” The trains looked like they were going fast, and I was scared of going on one. It was only to get home, but geez, it was going at, the least, one hundred miles per hour. “We'll probably be on it for an hour or so. Plus, we can't die again.”

 

“But we can get hurt.”

 

“But how hurt do you think we can get? What's the worse that can happen?” I sighed and held onto his leg. Then the train stopped in front of us. “Watch the gap,” he warned me just as we got onto the train. “Wanna sit near a window?” I shook my head. “Wanna face forwards, right?” I nodded. He found a seat, and we sat next to each other.

 

The train began to move, and I felt sick. I didn't want to feel it going super fast.. But I couldn't feel it. Dad was telling me about this place, and it distracted me from how fast we went.

 

“When I first got here, I got lost. But it wasn't hard to find my friends. I did eventually find my family, and I found your father. We spent a long time watching you, taking shifts and breaks every now and then, but we were always there.” He pat my head. “It was so interesting to see you grow.”

 

“I read the letter.”

 

“I know. It was so hard for me to watch you read it. But I was so happy you did.” He sighed and put his arm around me. “Did you remember anything?”

 

“Your heartbeat.” I put my head on his chest. “It's my favorite sound in the world.” He laughed quietly, then rubbed my back. “And I remember you dying..”

 

He sighed and I pulled away to look at him. “I remember that too. It's one of the most painful things I remember.”

 

 

 

It had almost been another month. Dad and I stayed home; he didn't even bother to go find my father. He said he'd come home eventually.

 

We were eating lunch when there was a knock on the door. Dad stopped eating and sighed, then got up and walked to it. I heard a familiar voice and went to see who it was.

 

“Hi, Keiichi!” It was my mom. I smiled at her and walked over to her, and she bent down and hugged me. “I just came to check on you. How are you?”

 

“I'm good.” She kissed my head and pulled away.

 

“We were just eating some lunch.” Dad said as he kissed her head, and I nodded and smiled. While it may be incomplete, it felt like home already.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to throw in some PetrEren... or whatever the ship name is.
> 
> zanessagaily on tumblr if you ever need me. x


	10. Finally Home

After my mother left, I started to wonder where my father was. I didn't want to bother dad by asking him everyday, so I stayed quiet.

 

It was late at night and I was trying to sleep, but I couldn't. Maybe it's because I'm worried about my father.

 

I got out of my bed and knocked on the door. When I didn't hear him say anything, I opened it. He wasn't sleeping. He was.. crying?

 

“Daddy? What's wrong?” I walked over to him. He looked up and shook his head.

 

“It's.. nothing. I just miss your father..” He sighed and I frowned. “This is the longest we've been apart since I died.” I hated seeing him so upset. I can remember when my father died, and I can remember how hard he was crying and how upset he was... 

 

If this is what love is, I think I'm gonna stay away from it.

 

“Daddy?” He looked at me. “Can I sleep with you?”

 

“Of course. Come on.” He moved over and I crawled into the bed. “Sorry you had to see that.” He kissed my head and pulled me to his chest.

 

“It's okay.” I curled up next to him and listened to his heartbeat. _Thump.. thump, thump.. thump.._ He pulled the covers over us and I sighed.

 

“Goodnight, Keiichi.” Just as I was falling asleep, he whispered in my ear, “I love you so much.”

 

 

 

It's raining today. Dad was cleaning and I was on the couch watching when the door opened. I got scared and hid behind him.

 

“Oi, Eren, what did I say about throwing out the trash?” My eyes widened and I felt my dad jump a little. Just then, a small man came into the room. My heart began to beat rapidly. He was giving dad a death glare, and it was a little scary.

 

“I know, I know. Put it in the dumpster. I'm sorry.” I felt him reach behind me and I was pulled out from behind him. Before I could even protest, I was in front of the man. “It's about time you came home.”

 

His eyes widened and just like dad, it looked like he was not breathing. I'm not sure if I should be scared or not. “So it is true, huh? You really did die?” I didn't answer.

 

“You're right about the police being corrupted.” Dad said, trying to fill the silence.

 

“What did they do to him?” I saw his hands turn into fists.

 

“How do you think he got here?” Everyone was quiet, and my chest began to ache as I remembered the pain the stabbing brought. I put my hand on my chest and looked at the floor before looking at the man again.

 

“How long has he been here?”

 

“Two months.”

 

“How long did it take for you to find him?”

 

“One month.”

 

He sighed and walked over, then bent down in front of me. “It's been a long time, Keiichi.”

 

I let myself begin to cry, and my father pulled me into his arms and held me tight. “Papa..” I didn't even mean to say anything, or cry.. but maybe it's the overwhelming realization that I'm with my family now.

 

I felt Dad behind me bend down and rub my back.

 

 

 

 

I watched my father boss my dad around, and it was sort of comedic. I tried not to laugh, but I loved how embarrassed my dad got when my father would scold him for doing something wrong. But my dad didn't seem bothered by it.

 

"The labels aren't facing the right way, and they're not organized based on expiration date.. that's dangerous, brat." 

 

"I know, I know.. I'm sorry!" My dad put his hand on his face and shook his head. 

 

“Oi, Keiichi?” I looked at my father. “Where have you been sleeping?”

 

“With daddy.” Dad smiled and I smiled.

 

“Does he have his own bed?” I nodded. “Good.”

 

“I even tried to keep my room clean, 'cause I know you don't like dirty things.” He walked over and pat my head, and I smiled.

 

“For now, I won't scold you if it's not clean.” I laughed and then there was a knock on the door. I frowned and looked at it. My father walked to open it, and my dad walked to me and pat my head.

 

 

 

“He'll need some new shirts, pants, underwear, shoes, socks... he needs everything.” I heard my father's voice as he went through a list of what I need.

 

“Yeah, yeah.. I don't know what he'd like, though.” I heard my dad say that, then my father scoffed.

 

“It won't really matter. He does need a uniform for that school, though.” I have to go to school? What? I'm dead – I should be enjoying it.

 

“Levi, school? We don't have to send him. He's smart enough on his own.”

 

“Who's going to watch him while we're at work?” I heard my dad sigh and I heard him walk over to me, then kiss my head.

 

“I'll be back soon, buddy.”

 

 


	11. Birthday Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but it's okay because I'm just gonna finish up what I have and post it. After that, I'll be writing and posting.

I got out of bed a while later and saw my father washing the dishes. I walked over to him and pat his leg. He looked down at me, then turned off the water and put a plate down.

 

“Where's daddy?” He dried his hands off and bent down to me.

 

“He went to the store to get you some new clothes.” So he's still out? I nod and he got up. “How was your rest?”

 

“Good.” I watch him take something out the oven. “What's that?”

 

“Your mother's birthday is today.” I smiled widely. “So she's going to come over soon. My friends are also coming over if you don't mind.”

 

“I don't mind!” Then I realized something. “I didn't make her a present!”

 

“Your mother hates gifts. If anything, we can go and pick up some flowers for her.” I nodded and watched him put the cake in the cooler. I heard the front door open, and I smiled and ran to take a look.

 

“Daddy!” I ran over to him. He looked at me and smiled, then put the bags down and hugged me. I hugged him back and he laughed.

 

“Hey, Keiichi.” He kissed my head and pulled away. “I got you some new clothes.” I smiled widely and he kissed my cheek. “Levi? I'm home!”

 

Papa came out and walked over. “Is it raining?”

 

“Yeah, it is. I don't think they'll have trouble coming over today though.” I looked in the bags and took out a sweater. It was a dark blue and white argyle sweater. “Whoa!”

 

“That's your school uniform. It's not that bad. Let's go take it upstairs.”

 

“After you dry off.” My father said to my dad. I laughed and smiled.

 

 

 

“Mom!” I ran over to her in my new clothes and hugged her. She laughed and hugged me back. “Happy birthday!”

 

“Thank you, Keiichi.” She kissed my head and pulled away. “You look handsome! A hair cut and new clothes for me?” I nodded and smiled. “Aw!”

 

Daddy gave me a haircut, then told me my hair would grow back. I didn't really care about my hair – I just wanted to look nice for mom. It looks like it worked, because she didn't stop smiling at me.

 

I met daddy's old friends, Eld, Oluo, and Gunter. They were all nice, but Oluo sounded like he was trying to show off or impress me. He even tried to convince me that he was a better dad than my father. Then when he were eating cake, he bit his tongue twice. I understand the first time, but twice?

 

“Don't make a mess now. I spent all morning cleaning this place; I'm not prepared to watch you idiots mess up my hard work.” I hid my smile by taking a bite of my cake.

 

“Your father is such a neat freak..” Oluo said, shaking his head. “Don't worry, Levi. We won't leave a mess.” Then he almost spills his drink.

 

I heard my dad begin to laugh, and I started laughing too, and everyone else, but my father and Oluo, were laughing.

 

 

 

“Bye, baby.” Mom was hugging me, just before she left. “I'll see you soon.” I smiled and hugged her back.

 

“Bye, mom!” I watched her leave and I heard my parents talking about cleaning. “I can help!” I run over and stand by them.

 

“Aren't you tired?” Dad bent down and pat my head, and I shook it. “If you insist,” I helped them clean the floor, the dishes, and the living room.

 

I was tired now, but I still had a bath to take, or that's what Papa insisted. I nearly fell asleep in there, and when I was finally done, I fell on my bed.

 

“Keiichi?” I heard my dad walk over to me. “You're not gonna get dressed? Silly boy,” I sighed and he sat me up. “Hey,” I looked at him. “Did you have fun today?” I nodded and rubbed my eyes. “Good. Now, tomorrow, we have to go to talk to your new school teacher.” I watched him grab pajamas out of the closet, then a pair of underwear. “I'll see you tomorrow morning, right?” I nodded and smiled. He bent down and hugged me, and I hugged him back, then almost fell asleep on him. He laughed and pulled away, and I don't remember much after that.

 


	12. New School

My new school was big. I'm not sure why I have to be here, but I don't say anything about it. I follow my father into the building, and dad's right behind me. I saw a bunch of others kids here too, so maybe everyone's doing this today.

 

“Our appointment's not until eight o'clock. It's only seven. Why don't you two go get something to eat, and I'll get us some chairs?” I nodded at my father and went with dad to the cafeteria.

 

While we were in the cafeteria, I saw Misae and Yuki sitting at a table. I didn't want to say anything to them, since it's been a long time since we last saw each other, and I didn't want to say 'hi' to them and then they don't recognize me.

 

“Keiichi? What would you like to eat?” I looked away from them and looked at the selection. There were a lot of things here.

 

“Can I get a bagel?” He nodded and took one for me, and I guess one for father. Then he got himself a bowl of fruits, and we went back to father who was reading a book. I didn't even know he took one with him.

 

“We're back!” We sat down and we started eating. It was quiet for the most part. I could see a bunch of people staring though, but most of them looked away.

 

“Why is everyone staring?” I asked quietly.

 

“Don't worry about them.” Father said, looking at me. I nodded slowly and then finished the rest of my bagel. I could see, in the corner of my eye, my father glaring at the people who wouldn't stop looking.

 

-

 

“I have a few things to talk to your parents about. Keiichi, why don't you go and play with the other kids? Maybe make some new friends?” I looked at my parents who nod and leave the room.

 

“Keiichi?” I looked at Misae who was eating an apple. “Your hair is so different! I wasn't sure if it was you. You're gonna go here?”

 

“I think so.” I saw Yuki skip over and hug me.

 

“Hi, Keiichi!” She pulled away. “Did you find your dad?” I nodded and she smiled widely. “Good! Where is he?”

 

“In there. The man said he has to talk to my parents, and he told me I could go.”

 

“Ooh, cool! Come on, let's go meet our friends!” Yuki pulled me with them to the playground, and to a group of people – four guys and two other girls. “Guys, this is Keiichi Yeager! He's gonna be going to school here now!”

 

“Hi, Keiichi!” A girl with glasses smiles at me. “I'm Hana.”

 

A boy with freckles smiles too. “I'm Rodney.”

 

“I'm Satoshi!” A red-haired boy smiled.

 

“I'm Kyou,” A girl with a hat on smiled at me too.

 

The two other boys didn't look at me, and they look familiar. I couldn't put their face to names, so I ignored them.

 

“Hi everyone.” We all sat down and everyone was asking me questions, then one of the guys asked me,

 

“I saw you sitting with two guys. Who are they?”

 

“My dad and my father.” Everyone looked at me with a strange expression, except Hana and Yuki.

 

“Where's your mother?” I shrugged.

 

“She left after her birthday party yesterday.”

 

“You don't live with your mom?” I shook my head at Satoshi. “Really?”

 

“You have two dads? Isn't there a name for that?”

 

“Well my dad isn't my real dad, my father is.” I corrected the big guy who refused to give me name.

 

“I wish I had two dads!” Hana frowned, and the boy smiled.

 

“Oh, right! They call them.. uh, fags?”

 

“What's that?”

 

“Two guys that are together. My dad always tells me that people like that get sent to hell, but I guess that's not so true.”

 

“Sent to.. hell? Why?”

 

“It's not natural. A guy has to be with a girl, and vise versa.”

 

I looked away, uncomfortable with this situation.

 

“Well.. uh.. this is.. awkward..” Kyou got up and walked away, and the other guys followed. Only Misae, Yuki, and Hana stayed behind.

 

“What's wrong with them?” I asked, looking at them.

 

Misae sighed. “They're not usually like that.”

 

I was _really_ uncomfortable now. Was there something wrong with having two dads? I asked them this.

 

“Well, I mean, there's nothing wrong with you, but they say people like that normally go to hell..”

 

I got up and walked off, despite their protests. I heard two people behind me, and I looked – and that's when I recognized them. They pushed me into the sand at Aunt Mikasa's job.

 

“So, if your parents are fags, does that mean you are too? I wonder..”

 

“My dad said fags don't have balls.” Then he kicked me. I fell, holding that one place, and he kicked me again.

 

“Maybe he can get sent to hell. Maybe God will reward us!”

 

“Hey! Get your feet and hands off that kid!” They both ran away again, and I started to cry. This was not what I wanted... “Hey, are you okay?” I looked up at the man and he helped me up. “Those kids normally don't act that way around people.”

 

“I just wanna be left alone.” I said, wiping my tears. Before he could say anything else, I walked away; down the hall and back to the office.

 

“Keiichi?” I looked at my parents and their eyes widened. “Why are you crying?”

 

I have to lie. “I missed you.” My dad bent down and picked me up, then spun me around. I did miss him; I didn't know what to do back there..

 

“I think we should go out and get some pizza. How about that, Keiichi?” I nodded and buried my face in his neck. “Can we, Levi?”

 

“As long as you pay, and as long as we can bring it home. I'm not sitting in a filthy place like that ever again.” I smiled and my dad did a victory cheer.

 

-

 

“What happened at school today?” I looked at my father who was standing by the door. I looked at him as I tried to get ready for bed. “Why were you crying?”

 

“Because I missed you guys.” I tried to keep my lie.

 

He sighed and closed the door, then walked to me. “Something happened today and you were scared, am I right?” I looked down and nodded. “Will you tell me what happened?”

 

“What's a.. fag?” I looked back at him and his eyes were wide.

 

“Where did you hear that word?”

 

“The kids in the playground said it was weird to have two dads, then one of them said they called those guys 'fags' and said that his father said that they go to hell.”

 

He stood up. “Give me a minute.” He left the room and came back with dad. Dad looked really upset, and I hated to see him look like that. He looked like an abandoned puppy.

 

-

 

We were sitting at the table. I didn't really like how my stomach jumped around. They were looking at each other, I guess trying to figure out what to say.

 

“Keiichi? Who called you that word?” I raised my eyebrow.

 

“They didn't call me that..”

 

“Keiichi, don't lie.” My father's voice was so strict, I felt sick inside.

 

“They didn't call me that at first... but they did say that I didn't have any balls and then started kicking me. Then they said, 'maybe we can send him back to hell'.” I heard my dad crying, and I wish I didn't.

 

“I'm so sorry, Keiichi.. If I knew that was going to happen, I would've stayed home.”

 

“No, I should have stayed home. I should've told Petra to go with you.”

 

“It's not your faults.” I said in an attempt to cheer them up. “It was only a few people anyways! I still wanna go to that school; I have some friends.”

 

“Are you sure, Keiichi?” I nodded at my dad, and he looked at my father.

 

“If anything happens – if those kids hurt you again, you tell me right away. Understand?” I nodded and then he sent me to bed, getting a goodnight hug from both of them.

 


	13. First Month

“You look so cute in your uniform!” My mother was smiling widely, and she hugged me again. “First day of Heaven School.. are you excited?”

 

“I guess so.” She pulled away, then looked at my father.

 

“How come you want me to take him?”

 

“I'll explain it later. Eren will pick him up after school.” She nodded and turned back to me, then smiled.

 

“Ready to go, Keiichi?” I nodded and said goodbye to my dad and father before leaving with my mom.

 

-

 

At school, there were a bunch of kids. All of us were in uniform, and most were with an adult. Some were crying, and others were smiling. I looked at my mom when she stopped walking and she smiled.

 

“You have a good day, alright, Keiichi?” I nodded and hugged her again. “I love you,” 

 

“I love you too.” I wave at her once more and follow everyone inside.

 

-

 

“Was that lady your mom?” I looked at Yuki, and she smiled. “Hi Keiichi.”

 

“Yeah, that's my mom.” I wish she was here with me, along with my father and my dad – but they're not.

 

“She seems nice. Is she nice?” I nodded, and it causes more silence between us. “We're in the same class, along with Hana. So... Wanna get to class now?” I nodded and followed her to our classroom.

 

-

 

“So, let's introduce ourselves, shall we? Let's start with you.” Our teacher, Mrs. Braun, threw a ball to Hana who was next to me.

 

“I'm Hana Akiyama.” She was about to throw it, but Mrs. Braun told her she has to say at least one thing about herself. “These glasses are actually my sister's, but since we share the same prescription, it's okay.” She threw the ball to a boy across the classroom. The game went on for a while and then I caught it.

 

“I'm Keiichi Yeager. Um..” What should I say? Should I say something about seeing the Aurora Borealis? Should I say something about dying recently? “Well..”

 

“Yeager? Like Doctor Yeager?” One of the girls, I think her name was Tara, interrupted me with a large smile. I nodded, even though I've never met him. “Cool!”

 

“Well, tell us about something you like to do.” Mrs. Braun said.

 

“Uh.. I like to learn about the stars and stuff.” I passed the ball to another kid, and the game continued for another minute before Misae caught it – her being the last person.

 

“My name is Misae Takayama. My favorite thing to do is.. read.” She passed the ball back to the teacher.

 

-

 

“So, Keiichi..” I heard Hana begin to speak, but I didn't want to look at her. “I saw your mom this morning.. She's really nice and pretty! Why don't you live with her?”

 

“She lives with her family.” It wasn't that much of a lie.

 

“She didn't want to live with you?” Yuki asked. I shook my head and opened my lunch box. Dad went overboard with it.

 

“Gah..” I saw a note inside, and I looked at it. It was from my dad.

 

' _Made you a bit extra today. Your father thinks it's too much, but I can always finish what you don't. Have a good day, and keep smiling. -Love dad_ '

 

I smiled and started eating. The sandwich was soft and tasty...

 

“Who made your lunch, Keiichi?” I looked at Hana and swallowed my sandwich first.

 

“My dad.”

 

“Which one?” Misae asked. I wanted to glare, but I needed friends. I put my sandwich down. Everyone at the table was looking at me now.

 

“The one who looks like me is my father. The one who does not look like me is my dad. My father _and_ my dad made my lunch today.” Then I looked at Hana. “Who made yours?”

 

She smiled widely. “My mom usually makes my lunch.”

 

“Our dad makes ours. Our mom isn't a very good cook at all,” Yuki giggled and Misae smiled. “But sometimes, very rarely, our mom will make a nice lunch.”

 

-

 

At recess, I saw sitting alone on the bench watching the other kids play. I really didn't like being alone, but I didn't know anyone. I know my mom would probably frown at me being so anti-social, and my father would go and tell me to talk to some of the people I met yesterday, but I couldn't bring myself to talk to anyone.

 

“Hey, it's the little fag again,” I heard a voice behind me, and I got up. It was the one big guy alone. I still don't know his name. “Looks like you're lucky we're not in the same class, right?” He was following me, and I was walking backwards. I think I walked into a tree. Now, I'm stuck. “Who was that this morning? Were your faggy daddies too scared to come?” He tried to hit me, but I dodged it. “Maybe, you told them not to come because you were scared yourself?” I dodged another punch, and then he grabbed my collar and pulled me close to his face. “You were sitting all alone – are you too scared to let anyone else find out your secret?” I pushed him off of me and started to run. Then, the recess bell rang; indicating recess was over. I pretty much ran inside the building, back to my classroom.

 

-

 

“Keiichi? I'd like to talk to you.” The school bell had rung, and everyone was already leaving. I walked up to her and she told me to sit down. “I heard you have two dads.”

 

“Who told you?”

 

“It's in my records. But, I don't care. However, has anyone been hurting you?” I needed to lie. I shook my head. “Does anyone know?” I couldn't lie. I nodded. “Who?”

 

“Yuki, Misae, and Hana... and a few others.”

 

“Alright.. but if anyone hurts you, you have to let me know so we can do something about it. You can go now.” I left the classroom and got my coat out my locker in the hallway before running out the door.

 

I looked around and after all the buses left, I saw my dad walking towards the school. I smiled and ran to him, but stopped at the curb. “Daddy!”

 

He looked up and smiled at me, then jogged across the street and picked me up. “Hey, you.” I laughed when he made pretend airplane sounds. “How was your first day of school?” he asked once he put me down. I didn't want to see him cry again if I told him what happened, so I don't.

 

“Good.” He smiled widely and kissed my head, then took my hand and we went to the car. “You look tired.” I nodded. “Must have been a long day.” He buckled my seat belt and kissed my forehead. “We're not gonna go home right away, so you can probably fall asleep if you'd like.”

 

-

 

“Looks like someone had a long day.” I yawned and walked to my father and hugged him. “How was the first day?”

 

“Good.” I was so tired, but I was hungry too.

 

“Alright. Go and change out your clothes and get to your homework.” I pulled away and nodded again.

 

“No, homework can wait. Go take a nap.” I looked at my dad, and I looked at my father.

 

“Yeah, go and take a nap. But change your clothes first.” I walked to my room and changed out of my uniform, then changed into my pajamas and fell asleep.

 

-

 

“Hey, Keiichi, time to wake up.” I heard my father calling me, shaking me lightly. I looked at him and yawned. “You awake now?”

 

I rubbed my face and sat up. He pat my head and I yawned again. “Papa..” I sat on the edge of the bed. “Did I oversleep?”

 

“It's fine. Dinner's almost ready. Do you need help with your homework?” I shook my head. “If you do, ask me.” He kissed my head and got up before leaving the room.

 

My homework for the most part was easy. There was a lot of reading to do, and I was so tired. I looked at the English textbook and looked away. I hated English.

 

“Keiichi! Dinner's ready!” Thanks for saving me, dad. I got up and ran down the stairs, and I went to the table. It was Japanese style curry, but neither of my parents were Japanese, so the reasoning behind it was unclear. But it was so good that I ignored it.

 

“Did you finish your homework?” I shook my head.

 

“I still have to do my English, and I need signatures for something. For my teacher.” I looked at both of them, and they looked at each other. I continued to eat, ignoring them going over why the other should sign the stuff.

 

-

 

After I put everything back into my backpack, I sat on my bed and started reading. My dad came into the room and sat next to me.

 

“Is everything going okay at school?” I nodded. “No one's hurting you?” I shook my head. “I'm sorry about the other day.. I didn't mean to cry in front of you the other day...” Is he apologizing for crying? “It was pretty silly for me to go with you guys anyways.”

 

“What are you saying?” I asked, looking at him now. “It's not your fault everyone is ignorant.” He chuckled and pulled me to his side.

 

“I'm saying that you shouldn't have had to see my crying. I tried to keep it in, but that didn't work.” I frowned.

 

“But that's okay.” He smiled and kissed my cheek, and I laughed and hugged him. “I love you, daddy.”

 

“I love you too, Keiichi.”

 


	14. The Incident

The next few weeks of school went along fine. I didn't get approached by that kid again, but people were giving me weird looks. My dad and father would alternate picking me up and dropping me off here.

 

Some kid asked me who the 'short guy' was, and I told him that he was my father. Then he asked me again when he saw my dad, and I told him my dad. That was a mistake, and it didn't stay quiet for long.

 

“You have two dads, Keiichi?” I looked at one of the kids in my class when he approached me during lunch.

 

“Yeah,” I wasn't going to lie. It's not something to be ashamed of.

 

“So you're a.. fag?” I looked at him and he backed up. “Hey, I'm just stating facts!”

 

“Why don't you just go away?” He ran off and I continued eating.

 

“Why does everyone call you that, Keiichi?” I shook my head and then a crumbled piece of paper was thrown at my head. I didn't want to read it, but Yuki didn't hesitate to read it. It was the word 'FAG' in big red letters.

 

I got up and closed my lunch box, and ran out the cafeteria. I heard someone behind me, and then there were more people. I went into the bathroom and then, I saw them.

 

“So, you are a fag, huh? I saw your daddies.” The same big guy was holding me against the wall. His breath stank.

 

Another kid was laughing, and he had a camera in his hand. “Tell him about what you said before!”

 

“Yeah, tell him!”

 

“Well, alright.” He looked at me and then he smirked. “When you get older, you're gonna go to hell, because all fags go to hell.” Everyone started laughing, but I wasn't even bothered.

 

“If all fags went to hell, why are you still here?” Everyone stopped laughing and a bunch of “oos” went around.

 

-

 

“His nose is bleeding..” I heard a woman's voice, and I was lifted up. I looked around and I heard someone crying, and another person arguing with someone else.

 

“He's fine!”

 

“Oh, Keiichi!” I heard my dad – it was his cries.

 

_“FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!” I was being kicked, and water was being poured all over me. Then my head was in a toilet, then I was thrown against a wall._

 

-

 

“Keiichi? Can you hear me?” I looked at the woman, and she was holding something to my nose. “Can you hold this to your nose, please?” I put my hand over it and watched her walk away to take something from a drawer.

 

I think I was in the nurse's office. But I could see I was alone in this room. “Who are you?” I asked the lady. She turned to me and smiled.

 

“I'm Mrs. Furukawa. I'm the school nurse.” I nodded and she walked back over and took the thing off my nose, then put it in the garbage. “Tilt your head back.” I did, and she told me I was fine.

 

“What happened?”

 

“It looks like you got into a fight. Do you remember any of that?” I nodded slowly, but that's all I remembered. I scratched my head and felt my hair – it was damp, but it was hard on some places too. I shuddered at the feeling. “The school day ended, and you didn't come out the building. Your parents were very worried; both of them were here to take you to a pizza place. We found you passed out in the bathroom.”

 

I looked at the door and I looked back at her, and saw her taking pictures. “Pictures?”

 

“You know how fighting here is a crime? Once we find out who did it, they're going to be in a lot of trouble. We have to save the evidence since bruises and things like that heal.” She was writing things down, then there was a knock on the door.

 

“How is he?” Another man walked in. “Hello, Keiichi. I'm Officer Haruka.” I nodded and sniffled, even though it stung a little.

 

“He has a lot of bruises and scars. His nose stopped bleeding and it looks like he lost a tooth as well.” I put my tongue around and felt an empty spot. “You're gonna have to tell us everything that happened. Your parents will be there, but you have to be honest.”

 

I frowned and heard the door open again. It was the principal. “Ready?” I looked at the nurse and officer who nodded.

 

-

 

“Before I found my parents, I was staying with Aunt Mikasa. She took me to work and then told me to play on the playground. Two guys came up to me and beat me up, then stuffed my head in the sand.. after that, I stayed with Uncle Armin. I didn't see them again until I started school. The day before school, one of them, he called me out for having 'two dads' and then said they're called 'fags', then he said that his dad said they send them to hell. I tried to walk away, but he followed me inside and then kicked me and said 'fags don't have balls'. On the first day of school during recess, he tried to beat me up. Today, some kid asked me about my dad and my father, and I told him the truth. At lunch, they threw a paper ball at me and they called me a 'fag'. I went to the bathroom and they followed me in there, and they started to beat me up. One guy was filming, another guy was the instigator, then three guys beat me up. I was punched, kicked... my head was thrown into a toilet and then they threw me into a wall.” I sighed and sniffled. “It's all my fault.. I should've told someone before.”

 

“Do you know the names?” I shook my head. “None of the names?”

 

“They wouldn't tell me and no one ever addressed them by their names.” I heard sniffling from behind me, and I knew it was my dad. I wanted to hug him right now.

 

“So this started before school started, huh?” I nodded and the officer looked at the principal. “Do you have any pictures or records of any student suspended or anything? Maybe we can narrow it down from those?”

 

“Yes, I do.” All the pictures he showed me were of the guys – all of them. “All of these guys?” I nodded. “Alright, thank you, Keiichi. Don't worry about this happening again.”

 

 


	15. "The Power of Love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> terrible chapter name I'm sorry >_>

The car ride was quiet, besides my dad sniffling. I wanted to disappear. I knew they'd talk to me when we got home. I knew this conversation would be awkward.

 

-

 

We were sitting at the table, and I could see their faces. Both of them had new expressions.. I'll call these expressions 'disappointment'.

 

“Why did you lie, Keiichi?” I looked away and stirred uncomfortably. “Keiichi, answer me!” I jumped in my chair.

 

“Levi..”

 

“Keiichi, why do you think we keep asking you how your school day is? Why do you think we always pick you up and drop you off? Why do you think we do what we do?” He was yelling at me, and now I was scared. “We asked you to tell us if anything was going on – this is what we were trying to avoid!”

 

“Levi!” My dad yelled.

 

“I didn't want to lie..” I started crying. “But I was scared..”

 

“Scared?” Dad asked.

 

“I didn't want you to take me out of school just because a few people were making fun of me. I really like my school. I have friends and the teachers are nice!” I wiped my face, but the tears kept falling.

 

“It doesn't matter whether you like the school or not, Keiichi.. If someone hurts you, we have to do something.” Dad sighed and wiped his tears. “I don't even know what to say.”

 

“I'm sorry I lied.” I got up and ran to my room before either one could say anything else. I closed the closet door and started crying again.

 

-

 

“Keiichi, come out of there.” I looked at the closet doors and sniffled. “Please, Keiichi..” It was dad. I pushed it open and he looked at my. “Keiichi..” He bent down and pulled me into his arms. I started to cry again, and he did too. “I'm so sorry, baby..”

 

“Let's get you cleaned up.. your hair smells funny too.” I was still crying, but not as much as before. “Your father went out.. he went to the store to pick up some stuff.” He took me to the bathroom.

 

It was the first time we've ever taken a bath together. He washed my hair and told me about how to properly wash it. Until now, I just rinsed it out and called it a night.

 

“So you just washed it with soap, or did you not do anything?”

 

“I didn't use anything.” He poured the water over my head and I sniffled. “Are you still mad at me?”

 

“No. I'm trying to forget that it happened. Won't you?” I didn't respond.

 

Once we were done, we both dressed in pajamas and he helped me with my homework. Even if it wasn't a lot and it was mostly easy, I guess he tried to find a reason to sit with me and talk to me. After we finished my homework, he told me that I would only go in to school tomorrow for talking to the principal.

 

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” I looked at him when he yawned.

 

“Sure, sure.” I smiled and he smiled back. “Come on.” I followed him into the room and got into the bed with him, then curled up on his chest. I smiled at his heartbeat.

 

“Your heartbeat is so nice.” He laughed and kissed my head.

 

“I love you, Keiichi. Never forget that.”

 

“I love you too, daddy! Forever and ever and ever and ever.”

 

-

 

Being home again was nice, and so was knowing those boys were in trouble – and it made me even happier.

 

“Keiichi, wanna go see Uncle Armin?” I smiled widely and nodded, and then I followed him out the house.

 

We went to the place where he worked, and he was taking off his uniform. I wonder if he was taking a break. He looked at us and smiled widely, and waved. I waved back and watched him walk over.

 

My dad was talking to him about what's been going on with us lately. Armin looked shocked, then he looked at me.

 

“I used to get pushed around by the bigger kids too. But your dad and Aunt Mikasa would always save me. Don't let what they say get in the way of anything.”

“They're not hurting my feelings. I just hate it when they say mean things about my family.” He pat my head, and I looked at him.

 

“Well, if you're going to fight back, do it with the intelligence.”

 

-

 

I was cleaning my room with dad when I heard the front door open. I looked at him and watched him put the basket of clothes down and go down to the door. I heard my father's voice and tensed up. I straightened my bed and looked around to see if there were any more things that needed to be fixed. I pushed my chair in and heard footsteps and I got onto my bed and lied down.

 

I heard footsteps in my room, and I felt my dad sit on my bed and shake me. I looked at him and he smiled at me.

 

“Your father's home. Wanna go and talk to him now?” I sat up and looked at the door, then back at him. “You'll be fine. He doesn't seem too upset.”

 

“What do you do when he's mad at you?”

 

His smiled fell and he scratched his head. “I don't really know. Sometimes I just hug him.. even though he yells at me. But I wouldn't do that if I were you. Just talk to him.” He leaned down and kissed my head, then gave me a quick hug.

 


	16. Nervous Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno when it gets better but it does soon.

I've never been so nervous to talk to any adult before. Even when it was about something serious, I wasn't this nervous. Maybe it's because it's the man who made my life a reality?

 

“In here, Keiichi.” I looked in the kitchen and walked inside. He was sitting at the end of a table. I sat down and looked away from here. “Look at me,” I looked at him, right at his face. “Are you scared? Don't lie to me. I'll know.”

 

“A little.” I wish I could curl into a ball and hide. “Are you still mad at me?” I was afraid of the one word answer.

 

But he doesn't answer my question right away. He took a sip of his drink and looked at me. “What would you like me to say? No? I can't say no, nor can I say yes.” I felt my eyes water, but I tried to hold them back. “I understand why you hid this from me and your dad... it was probably hard for you to come out and tell us about it. However, knowing that we wouldn't be mad at you, why didn't you come to us?”

 

“I was scared..”

 

“Scared of what? Have we ever hit you? Have we ever done any harm to you? Have we ever taken anything away from you?” I frowned and shook my head. “Have we ever given off the impression that if you did something wrong that you would get harmed?” I shook my head again. “So what was there to be scared of?” I couldn't answer his question. “Answer me.”

 

“I thought... I..” I sighed and wiped a tear that fell from my eye. “I don't know..” I looked at him, and he was looking right at me with the same neutral expression he always had.

 

“Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

 

“I'm sorry for lying.. I was scared..” I started to cry, and I put my hands on my face. I heard him get up and he pulled a chair over; it glided over the floor as he dragged it, making soft sounds as he got closer.

 

“Look at me, Keiichi.” I was crying too hard to move my hands, so he pried them off my face and held them in his hand. “Look at me.” I looked at him. “When I was younger, I was a thug. I made fun of whoever I wanted, whenever I wanted, however I wanted. I always caused trouble, to and for people. No one was there to defend them, so I felt like I was in power. But now, looking back on those times, I realized how stupid that was. But I'm more worried about you. There aren't a lot of openly gay people who live here, and I'm not sure there are many who live in this world at all. So if no one knows what to do or think, how can they defend you? Is anyone there to defend you that truly understands? I highly doubt it.” He let go of my hands, but I don't hide behind them again. “Can you understand why I am upset?” I nodded and sniffled. “Good.”

 

“But if no one understands, what am I supposed to do to defend myself?” I wanted to cry again, because I didn't realize how alone I really was until he pointed out the fact no one really understood. I know that Yuki, Misae, and Hana tried to, but they truly don't. No one does.

 

“Defend yourself by yourself. You don't have to fight physically, but try not to be alone. People don't attack others who are almost never alone. Even if that means you have to sit with your teacher or fake sick in the nurse for recess.” I started to cry again. “What now?”

 

“It sounds so scary.. I didn't know it was this scary..”

 

“It's not scary. You want to know what is scary? Waiting for your son to come out of school with a huge smile on his face, but instead seeing him with a bloody nose. Scary is seeing one of your friends get sent to hell or watching a kid beat up another kid.” I tried not to start crying again, but I didn't want to go back to school now. “Stop crying.”

 

“I can't..”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I'm scared..”

 

“Tell me what you're scared of.”

 

“Those kids hurting me again..”

 

“I won't let them. If they hurt you again, _I_ will take more serious actions.”

 

“What if everyone knows now?”

 

“Then they know. You can pick out your friends from the group of people that know.” I sniffled and nodded. “Are you alright now?”

 

“Y-yeah.” I looked at him and we stared at each other for a while. I wish he could smile. I wish I could smile. I wish dad would walk in now. It's so awkward and it feels so strange.

 

“I guess that's all I have to say. Do you have anything to say?” I shook my head. “Are you sure?” I nodded and he nodded. “If you insist.”

 

“Wait,” He looked at me just as he was about to get up. I wanted a hug, but I couldn't say I wanted one. I would sound so silly if I did.

 

“What?” I shook my head, and I felt my cheeks get hot, so I looked away – feeling weird inside. “What's wrong, Keiichi?”

 

“It's nothing.. never mind.” He sat back down, and I shook my head. “Really. I promise.”

 

“So why won't you look at me? Clearly something is wrong.”

 

“Na-ah. Nothing is wrong.” He leaned on the edge of my chair near me. I looked at him and he pat my head.

 

“Are you sure nothing is wrong?” I couldn't say no right to him. “Hmm..” He got up and pulled me from my chair, then bent down and hugged me. I almost smiled, but avoided it, to hug him back. “You should've just said you wanted a hug.” I put my head on his shoulder and he squeezed me. “I love you, son.”

 

I felt my heartbeat begin to race. “I love you too, Papa!” I quickly replied. He didn't let go for a while, so I didn't feel like I had to. When he did pull away, he kissed my forehead.

 

“Okay? Are you okay now?” I nodded and he got up.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

I had a nightmare about being sent to hell. But I didn't want to tell anyone about it. I couldn't help but begin to cry. Now it's dark, I'm alone, and I'm scared.

 

“Keiichi?” I heard my dad's voice when the door opened. I looked at him and watched him turn on the lights. “Hey.. did you have a nightmare?” He sat down next to me and I nodded. “Wanna tell me?” I shook my head. “Talking about things make you feel better, you know.”

 

“I went to hell.” He sighed and kissed my head. “I don't want to ever see that nightmare again.” He picked me up and took me to his room. I looked at my father who was sitting up.

 

“What's wrong? Nightmare?” I nodded. “Alright.” Dad put me in the middle and of the bed and got in. Father kissed my head and they pulled the covers over us.

 

-

 

“Keiichi!” I looked and saw Yuki run over to me. “Where have you been?” I didn't return to school until the next week.

 

“I was sick.” I lied, but I didn't feel like coming to school, so they didn't send me. But I wanted to come today.

 

“I missed you. Are you feeling better?” I nodded. “Good! Come on.” The bell rang and we all went to class.

 

-

 

“Hey, Keiichi?” I looked at Hana who was looking upset. “Can I talk to you?” I walked over to another part of the playground with her, and we sat down. “I have two moms.”

 

“What?”

 

“I have two moms. Just like how you have two dads, I have two moms. My mother and my mom. Except, I have a sister.” She fixed her glasses. “It is weird to be looked at funny, but my mommies are afraid of going to hell, so they don't go out in public.”

 

“But they're not in hell anyways.”

 

“Yeah.. but they're scared. Your dads aren't, and I think that makes them cool! Can I meet them? You can meet my moms in exchange!”

 

“Well.. okay.. if you want. But my mom is picking me up today.” She smiled widely.

 

“Cool! I get to meet your mom! If my mom was picking me up today, then you could meet her. But my aunt is picking me up, and I don't really like her.”

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

“Hi, Keiichi!” I ran to my mom and hugged her. “How was your day?”

 

“It was good. Mom, this is my friend, Hana. Hana, this is my mom.”

 

“Hi Keiichi's mom!” My mom smiled at her.

 

“Hello, Hana! I like your glasses.”

 

“Thank you!”

 

-

 

“Hana seems nice.” My mom said to me. We were at a pizza place. I nodded at her statement.

 

“She told me she has two moms, but they're not like dad and Papa..” She cocked her head and I continued. “Her moms are afraid to be 'open' because they're afraid to go to hell.”

 

“Oh, I see. How come you wanted me to meet her?”

 

“Because she asked me if she could meet you guys. She told me I can meet her moms too.” I said proudly, taking another bite of my pizza. She giggled and pat my head.

 

“You're such a cute boy! Here, wipe your cheeks.” She handed me a new napkin, and I wiped my cheeks and smiled. She took a bite of hers, then her eyes widened, and she put it down. “Hey, I wanted to ask you what you want for Christmas?”

 

“Christmas? It's coming up?” She nodded.

 

“It's in a few months, but I'm leaving next month, and then it'll be time for Christmas. I wanna get a head start on what I should get you.”

 

“If I can get some new books on the stars and the moon and the solar system, that would be the best thing ever!” She laughed and smiled.

 

“Alright, silly boy.”

 

-

 

“Daddy!” I ran to dad and jumped into his arms. He laughed and hugged me, and I put my arm around his neck.

 

“There he is!” He put me down, but held me close. “I missed you so much today.” Then he started to kiss my face and tickle me, and of course I laughed. Then he sniffed, and pat my head. “You smell like pizza.”

 

“Mom took me out for pizza after school.” I looked at her and smiled. “Thank you, mom!” She laughed.

 

“You're welcome, Keiichi. I'll see you later.” I hugged her once more and watched her leave.

 

“Alright, go and change and get your homework done.” My dad pat my head, then bent down and kissed my head.

 

-

 

“Keiichi?” I was finishing the last of my homework when my father came in.

 

“Hi, Papa!” I smiled at him and he walked over and sat down next to me. “I'm almost done!” He pat my head and looked at it. He gave it a long look, then put it back down.

 

“How was school?”

 

“Good. Those guys weren't there. My friend Hana told me she has two moms, and she met mom today.” His eyes widened and I nodded. “But her moms are scared of going to hell... so they're not like you and daddy... going out in public and stuff..”

 

“I see. Have you met them yet?” I shook my head.

 

“She said I could if I ever see her with them.”

 

-

 

The next day, daddy took me to school. Hana and I arrived around the same time, so our parents got to meet each other too. I had told my dad beforehand that I wanted him to meet Hana, as well as the fact she has two moms. I asked Hana if she told her moms that I have two dads, and she nodded. I was gonna ask about their reactions later.

 

I couldn't tell if my dad liked her very much, and I couldn't tell if her mom liked my dad very much, but they saw each other off with a smile.

 

My father came to pick me up after school, which shocked me because he didn't really like this place. But he waved at me, and I ran over and hugged him, leaving Hana behind. “Hey,” He bent down and hugged me back.

 

“Papa, you came!” He kissed my head and stood up. I turned to Hana and she walked over, then gasped.

 

“Hi Keiichi's father!” She smiled, then made a face. “I've seen your picture somewhere before.. hm..” Then her eyes widened. “Oh, you're Humanity's Strongest!”

 

“Yes, that is the title I'm given.” I already told Hana ahead of time that he doesn't show much emotion, but she didn't seem to mind.

 

“Wow! You're so cool! Keiichi, your father is awesome!” Someone had called her name and she looked behind us. “Hi!”

 

She walked over and smiled at me. “Hello again, Keiichi.” She looked at my father. “Hello, sir. I assume you're Keiichi's father. I'm Hana's mother.” They shook hands. “I think I met your husband this morning.”

 

“Yes, that is correct.” Surprisingly, they talked for a bit – I'm not sure what they were saying, but the conversation between them lasted longer than the conversation between dad and Hana's mom.

 

“Alright. It was nice to meet you. Come on, Hana. Bye Keiichi!”

 

“It was nice to meet you too.”

 

-

 

“Daddy!” He was lying on the couch, and he turned and got up.

 

“Hey,” He hugged me and kissed my head. “How was school today?” I smiled.

 

“It was good.” He pat my head.

 

“Alright, go get changed Keiichi.” I looked at my father and nodded before walking up the stairs to change out of my uniform.

 

-

 

“Apparently Back-To-School night is coming up.” My father said at the dinner table. I looked at him and at my dad. “So, who's gonna go?”

 

“Can everyone come? Mom too?” They both looked at me. “Please?”

 

“Keiichi, I don't think it's necessary for all of us to go. Your mother would probably reject the request anyways.” Dad shook his head.

 

“I wonder what the Akiyama's are going to do..” I heard my father say.

 

“I think the one we met, Meiko, is probably going to show up.” Both of them looked like they were contemplating.

 

“Well, will both of you go if both of her moms go?” They nodded. “Okay.” I continued eating. I wanted to tell Hana to convince her moms to come to back to school night so that my dads could go. I hated to see them so torn apart because of a few ignorant minds.

 


	19. Chapter 19

“Hey, Keiichi!” My mother came to pick me up for school the next day. After back-to-school night, she would be leaving for the month.

 

“Good morning, mom!” I hugged her and she kissed my head. I looked at my dad and father, and they both waved. “Bye guys!”

 

“See you later, Keiichi!” My dad smiled at me.

 

-

 

“Mom, can I ask you something?” She nodded. “Can you come to my back-to-school night?” Her smile faded and she pressed her lips together.

 

“Keiichi, your father and your dad will want to go way more than me. Why ask me anyways?” I frowned.

 

“Because I want everyone there.”

 

“You know it's not necessary for me to be there with you...” I sighed and curled up. “I know you're doing great in school; your dad is always going on and on about how proud he is of you. I also know you never act up. Why do I need to be there if I have nothing to be concerned about?”

 

“Because.. I don't know.” She pulled up and looked at me. We're already here?

 

“Do you feel like I need to be there, or do you just want me there?”

 

“Please, mom?” I looked at her and she gave me a long look.

 

“I'll see if I can come..” I smiled and kissed her cheek. “Have a good day, Keiichi.”

 

-

 

My mom also picked me up today, and she met Hana's mom. I didn't miss a part of their conversation.

 

“So are you a big part in Keiichi's life? Like, do you have to fight to be in it, or will they let you be a part of it?”

 

“I'm here when they ask me to be, and I try to be there as often as possible. Sometimes I can't be, but they always let me in when I want to be there. If they asked me to stop, I wouldn't have much of a problem with it. But, I know since Keiichi wants me to be a part of his life, they won't stop me from being a part of it.” I smiled hearing her response.

 

“Do you think Keiichi will ever ask you to leave?”

 

“I can't imagine it, but if he does, I'll obey. But his dads wouldn't be so pleased with that. Is Hana's dad a part of her life?”

 

“Not really.. see, I'm worried that it's damaging the relationship between them, and I want him to be in her life, but usually they always end up fighting and her little sister ends up crying, and it always turns into a disaster. The worst part is that my wife doesn't want to do things with them, like watch movies or help with homework, so I'm worried that its going to ruin us.. I'm not sure what to do.”

 

“You should ask Levi. It's not that he's not a good father to Keiichi, but if you met Eren, you can clearly see there's some sort of difference between the two.” Hana's mom nodded, then my mom looked at me. “Well, I have to go. It was really nice to meet you.”

 

“It was nice meeting you guys, too. Bye, Keiichi!”

 

-

 

My mother was talking to my dad and father about back-to-school night. They were telling her that she didn't have to come, but she told them that I wanted her to be there, and they told her she could come. But they were still trying to figure out who else should go – my dad or my father. My mother did not say anything about that.

 

“Hey, Keiichi,” I looked at my father during dinner. “How come you want all of us to go to this back-to-school night so bad?”

 

“I don't want you guys always trying to figure out who should be the one to go to what when we should be comfortable being together. I feel sad when someone's left out because you guys don't want me to get hurt.”

 

My dad smiled. “Well, if that's how you truly feel.. I guess we all can go together. Hell will probably break loose.”

 

“I'll only go together if the Akiyama's go together.”

 

“My moms said they'll go to the back-to-school night together if your dads do too.” Hana and I were eating lunch together since Yuki and Misae were absent. It was nice to be able to openly talk about things like this.

 

“My father said he'd only go with my mom and my dad if your moms go.” She looked away uncomfortably. “What's wrong?”

 

“I wish my dad loved me...”

 

“Why do you think he doesn't love you?”

 

“He.. um..” She looked around, then back at me. “He hurts my sister.. and when I say hurts, he makes her cry by calling her things like 'stupid' and 'retarded'.. then he says the example comes from the worst part of the family, and he looks at me.” She took off her glasses and wiped her tears. “Whatever.. I'm not what's hurting the family anyways.”

 

“Hi, daddy!” I walked to my dad and hugged him, and he hugged me back.

 

“Hey, hey,” He pat my head and looked behind me. “Hi, Hana.”

 

“Hi Keiichi's dad!” Hana smiled at him.

 

“How was your guys' day?”

 

“Good.” We both answer. She looked behind my dad and her eyes widened.

 

“That's my mother. She's not my real mom.” Hana informed me. My dad turned around. Hana's mother walked over, and she looked nothing like I thought.

 

“Hello,” She greeted my dad with a smile. “I'm Gina. I assume you're.. Keiichi's dad, right?” I think she was asking for correction on my name, not so much as who she's talking to.

 

“Yeah, I'm Keiichi's dad, Eren.” She smiled.

 

Hana looked shocked, and then they started to talk. I looked at her and asked her what's wrong. “My mom usually never likes to pick me up..” She didn't smile or anything either. But our parents were talking for a while. We even walked away and sat down, and they were fine.

 

-

 

“Looks like Hana's mother wants to go to the back-to-school night.”

 

“Hana said her moms are going together. So does this mean Papa and you will too?” He nodded and I cheered. “Yay!”

 


	20. Chapter 20

Back-to-school night was a few hours away, and the teacher was rearranging the desks. Luckily (and maybe unluckily), Hana and I were sitting next to each other. We were cleaning out our desks I told her that my father hates dirty things and because of that, we both scrubbed our desks clean and cleaned the insides of our desks.

 

-

 

That night, we all walked in together. People stared, and I could feel the tension in the classroom. Lots of people glared and called our parents names. I sat in between my mom and my dad. Hana sat on her mom's lap, and I could see her mother's fists clench every time a name went around.

 

Eventually, she blew up. The teacher was talking about how equal everyone is in our class, and the policies, and when Hana's mom asked a question about bullying, someone called her a 'whore' in the middle of her question. I've never seen anyone so defensive before.

 

“How can I be a whore when I've been faithful to one person?” The man stood up, and I watched Hana's mother get up.

 

“This,” He pointed to our table. “is not natural. None of this should be happening. You all should be in hell; burning!”

 

“What makes you think we should be in hell? Because we're not married to people of a different sex?” When the guy didn't have a proper response, he came up with an excuse.

 

“If it's not natural, it shouldn't be welcome. You've all sinned. You're not following God's law.” Everyone was silent.

 

“So, are you saying there's a God? Because, if there is a God, wouldn't you be sinning too? By not treating people equally?” He had no response here either.

 

“I mean, I guess he did give you guys a punishment.. by giving you guys such awful lives. This is your personal hell, and we're going to make you suffer.”

 

“Can you please leave us alone?” I looked at the man, and I heard my dad and my mom's breathing stop, but I didn't care. “We're not even bothering you.”

 

“How about you shut your face and tell your daddies to get a woman?”

 

“How about you shut your ignorance and sit back down?” I demanded.

 

“Keiichi,” I heard my dad scold. But that didn't stop the man.

 

“Stop the ignorance? Kid, do you even know what ignorance is? Do you even know the Ten Commandments? Do you even understand what hell is?”

 

“Can we stop the arguing?” Mrs. Braun tried to end it, but the argument was just getting started.

 

“I'm not Christian, so no, I don't know the Ten Commandments, nor do I care. However, I do know what ignorance is, and I understand what hell is. And according to you, being gay sends you to hell.. but my parents have been here for several years and have not been sent to hell. Do you have any intelligent explanation to this?”

 

“Satan has not found them yet. Now he knows, and he will come and kill all of you!”

 

“No offense, sir, but.. you're really the stupidest man I've ever met. I'm not even sure if I can call you a man.” Then, the man punched Hana's mother in the face.

 

“Gina!” Hana's mom glared at the man, and everyone jumped up. My mom stood in front of me, and my dad and father stood in front of her.

 

“How stupid can you be to put your life in jeopardy to spread some sort of word that comes from a power that we don't even know if it's real?” He tried to punch my father, but he dodged. But he pushed through and grabbed me, then tried to choke me. My father tried to fight back, but was kicked by some other man. Then, my mother was grabbed and my dad was being jumped.

 

“Let him go!” Hana shrieked, trying to grab the man. But the man just kicked her. I couldn't breathe easily anymore, and I felt light-headed. Then, there was thunder, and a big black hole opened in the middle of the classroom. The lights went out, and the only light was from the figure that arose from the ground. People started screaming, and the man holding me said,

 

“IT'S SATAN!”

 

“Keiichi!” My dad and my mom shrieked as the man, or whatever it was, grabbed the man. I fell to the ground and started to catch my breath. But I couldn't take my eyes off the man as he threw the man into the hole. A woman from another corner of the room screamed, and the figure started laughing. It was a red evil thing, and it had a pitchfork and horns. On top of that, it was the figure had a pointed tail and an evil laugh. Then, he looked at my dad and the man who had been kicking him. I started to cry, thinking he was going to grab my father. But instead, he grabbed the man and threw him into the hole, much to another woman's horror.

 

Next, he grabbed the men who had been kicking my dad with one hand and threw them into a hole, more women were screaming and crying. Then, the figure looked at Hana's parents. Hana started crying, and I can see her glasses broke. But the figure looked away, and then disappeared. The hole closed, and everyone was either staring or crying.

 

I felt my dad, mom, and my father rush to me and hold me. I could only stare. I could see Hana's parents hold her too, and I wondered why Satan didn't take us with those people.

 

-

 

“I'm sorry.” I said in the car ride. “It's all my fault. I shouldn't have tried to make everyone go together.”

 

“Keiichi, it's not your fault.” My mother looked at me. “Please don't say things like that. You were trying to do the right thing.” I shook my head and my father looked at me.

 

“We don't know the outcome of anything. Nothing is anyone's fault. Sure, they sent themselves to hell by hitting children and a woman, but no one knew that Satan would actually come and kill them. We're lucky to be alive right now.”

 

I heard my dad trying to hold his tears back, and he was driving, so he couldn't break down. “Keiichi, thank you for standing up for us all. That was really brave, and I am so proud of you.”

 

I wanted to be happy, but I couldn't be. My mother sighed. “What now, guys?”

 

“We'll have to move... I've been looking at houses somewhere a little far from here. I guess we should go do some house hunting. You're welcome to come if you'd like, Petra.”

 

“Thanks, but I'll pass. Your house, not mine.” Then she looked at me. “I didn't know the situation was this bad.. Don't send Keiichi to school tomorrow.” She looked at my father.

 

“I won't. I'll be signing him out.”

 

“We should ask the Akiyama's what they're doing.” My dad said. “I got their phone number.. we can call them tomorrow morning.”

 

“Keiichi? How are you feeling right now?”

 

“I'm ready to go to bed.” My mother moved over and pulled me to her chest. I couldn't even cry, so I just lied on her.

 

“Go ahead and sleep,”

 


	21. Chapter 21

I walked down the stairs when I heard my parents talking to someone. As I got further down the stairs, I saw it was the Akiyama's. Hana was sleeping. My dad looked at me and I walked to him and sat down. He put his arm around me.

 

“I think we're gonna look for an area that's more open.. what happened last night was traumatizing.” I looked at Hana's mother who looked very tired. “I couldn't sleep at all... all I was thinking about was how awful yesterday ended up being.”

 

“We have another daughter; she's with her father right now, and it's hard to feel like she'll go through this too. Maybe I'll just homeschool.”

 

“That's what Levi wanted to do, but we have to work, so we signed him up for school. But even during the registration, we were getting weird looks. It's just confirmed now.” I felt my dad take a deep breath. Everyone was quiet, and I felt sick. I looked at my dad and leaned on his arm. He put it around me.

 

-

 

The rest of the day was basically talk of moving plans and hanging around. After the Akiyama's and mom left, Papa asked us to help him clean. But I was feeling really sick.

 

“Keiichi? Are you feeling okay?” I looked at my father, and my dad turned too.

 

“You're looking a little pale..” Dad frowned. “Go and get some sleep.” I felt hot. After my father nodded, I walked to my room and got into bed.

 

-

 

It was worse the next day. I couldn't get out of bed because it hurt to move. I heard the door open and commotion downstairs, and my head began to pound. I heard a knock on my door, and I didn't answer. Then it opened.

 

“Keiichi?” It was my dad. “Hey. How are you feeling?” He walked to me and he frowned. “God, you look really sick.” I just stared at him. I can't even talk. He put his hand on my forehead, and it was cold, so I sighed. “You're burning up..”

 

“Head hurts..” He nodded and sighed. “Hungry too..”

 

“You're hungry?” I nodded and he smiled. “I'll go get you something to eat. I'll keep the door closed.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

-

 

“I made you some soup. Can you sit up and eat some? You don't have to finish it.” I nodded and tried to smile. “I'll come and check on you in a little bit. Your father and mother might come in as well.. I hope that's okay.” I nodded and he kissed my head and left.

 

The soup burned my tongue a little, but it did help the hunger. Then he came in with some saltines and crackers. The care that my dad gives me all the time is crazy, and I don't know what I would have done if he was sent to hell yesterday. Once I had finished, he came back and took my garbage.

 

But that didn't help me at all. I still wanted to hurl over and throw up.. I had a nasty taste in my mouth, and it felt like nothing went down. My father came to check on me while I was coughing.

 

“If you feel like you're going to throw up, or if you can't sleep, come to us.” He kneeled in front of me and it looked like he was sad. “You'll get better soon..”

 

“S-sorry.” When he looked confused, I continued. “You guys are looking.. for a house.. and I'm sick.. and that messes everything up..”

 

“Keiichi, we're not in a rush to leave. If we have to wait a bit for you to get better, then we will do that. Don't say sorry for things you can't control.” I nodded and my head began to pound again. “Alright. Get some rest.. remember what I said.”

 

-

 

I woke up and I felt like I was going to throw up this time. I saw it was late at night too. I opened the door and saw the room door open and the lights still on. I started to cough, and I slowly walked to their room.

 

“Keiichi? God, you look awful.”

 

“I think.. I'm..” I started coughing again, and my dad rushed me to the bathroom. I threw up all over the floor, since I didn't make it to the toilet in time. Even if nothing was coming out anymore, I still felt like I was going to throw up.

 

“Is that it, Keiichi?” I held my hand over my mouth and felt tears in my eyes. I don't even know if it was all. I started coughing again, and I felt more coming up.

 

As soon as I thought I was done, I felt the tears in my eyes falling. I heard my father say that he'll clean it up and that my dad should give me a bath. I don't think they realized me crying yet.

 

“Keiichi, come here.” My dad was on the other side of my.. mess. I looked at him and the mess and sniffled. “What's wrong? Why are you crying?”

 

“I made a mess.”

 

“Keiichi, it's not a big deal. You didn't do it on purpose.” I heard my father say behind me. I looked at him and sniffled. “Stop crying. There's no reason to cry.”

 

I started coughing again, and I wiped my face. “It's a big mess, though.. I didn't want to make a mess because you don't like messes.”

 

“Did you throw up on the floor on purpose?” I shook my head. “Then it's okay. Now, go to your dad and take a bath.” I walked over to my dad who took off my clothes and put me into the bath. It was warm, but it felt nice. He washed my hair too. I watched my father cleaning up my vomit, and I felt bad. It smelled awful.

 

“Do you feel a little better, Keiichi?” I looked at my dad and he was staring at me. I nodded. “Good. That's all that matters.”

 

-

 

I ate very little the next day since the small bagel I had in the morning didn't stay down. Luckily I made it to the toilet, so there was no mess to clean. But it hurt to throw up. Father and mother were with the Akiyama's, so dad was just watching me.

 

“This is like before we died.. you watched us suffer, and now we're watching you.” He took my hand and kissed it. “But you'll get better.. that's the only difference.” I sniffled and he sighed. “Are you tired?” I nodded. “Alright. Go to sleep. I'll see you soon.” I didn't let go of his hand, and he didn't let go of mine.

 

-

 

“Keiichi?” A person who was calling my name woke me up from my sleep. My head hurt, and my stomach ached. “Keiichi?” I felt a hand on my face, and I looked at the person.

 

“Daddy?”

 

“Yeah, I'm here. I'm gonna pick you up now, alright?” His hands were cold, and they felt nice. I heard his heartbeat and his breathing, and I relaxed.

 

-

 

“Keiichi's still sick.” I heard someone on the phone. I looked at where the voice was coming from and saw my father. “He can't keep his food down, and he's still running a fever.”

 

I looked away and turned to my right and saw my dad sleeping. I was wrapped in a blanket.. it was warm, but it made me hot at the thought. I stirred and moved the blankets, and my dad noticed.

 

“Keiichi? You alright?” I shook my head and he moved over and pulled the rest of the blankets off of me. It was hot. “Are you hot?” I nodded and he got up and went to the kitchen. I swallowed uncomfortably and whimpered.

 

“Keiichi?” I looked at my father and he put the phone down. “What's wrong? Your throat?” I rubbed my throat.

 

“Hot..” I said. My throat closed and I whimpered. Just then, I heard my dad coming back and he handed me a cup of water and held a wet towel in his other hand. I took a big gulp and started to cough.

 

“Don't drink it so fast.” I looked at my father and saw his eyes softened, and he had a new expression. “You'll choke on it if you do.”

 

I nodded and took another sip, a lot slower. My dad pat my forehead with the wet towel and put his cold hand in mine. “You're even hotter than before.”

 

“It's so hot, daddy.” I whimpered and started to cry.

 

“God, don't cry. You're gonna make it worse. If your fever goes any higher, I'll have to take you to the hospital..” I shook my head. “Stop crying..” He looked scared, and I can't blame him. I'm scared too. I swallowed and sniffled, then hiccuped. He just pat my head and wiped my forehead again.

 

“Let's get him to a cooler room.” I heard my father say, then he picked me up. I gasped at how sudden his movement was, but I relaxed and sniffled. “Here,” It felt cooler already. I smiled and looked around. It was a newer room; I've never been here before.

 

“Better, Keiichi?” I nodded and my dad chuckled. “Alright, that's... that's good.”

 

-

 

“Here, try and eat.” I sat up and took the plate of rice and peas from father. “Eat as much as you can. Don't worry about finishing it.”

 

“T-Thank you.” I picked up a fork and started eating. A few minutes later, I felt sick. I put my fork down and closed my eyes. “Drink?” I looked around, and my dad handed me the cup of water. I took a sip and gave it back.

 

“Is it sitting well?” I shook my head. “Do you need to throw up?” I shook my head. “Alright... if you feel like you need to..”

 

A few minutes of sitting later, I continued to eat. The rice was well made, but I could barely taste it. It made me sad, but I didn't want to cry again.

 

“What's wrong this time?” Dad asked, wiping my cheek. I shook my head. “Is it not good?”

 

“I can't taste it.” I whimpered. I felt him put his hand on my head and I looked at him.

 

“It'll be over soon.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's getting better?? Bless anyone who got this far tbh.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is.. 
> 
> The Fever is a harsher cold. I wrote it down somewhere but this is all I can remember from it. Later, you'll see what it does to people and how serious it actually is.
> 
> Uh.. I'll probably just post until I reach the chapter where I stopped writing. We'll see where I take this in the future. I'll probably post a chapter at least once a week. 
> 
> Thanks for reading my crap!
> 
> I'm on tumblr; zanessagaily.tumblr.com, yo. ;3


End file.
